Shattered Angel
by Talyn Dains
Summary: This story takes place after the anime, but does not follow the manga. The Ouran Host Club are vacationing at Kyoya's beach house when Kyoya gets an urgent call from one of his fathers recently fired employee. What they find is a girl that has no record of ever existing. Just what exactly is this girl, and why is she so special? Can they save her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Found Her

This is my first fanfic! Please R&R and give me some pointers on my writing. I know it sucks right now but this was just a filler chapter so we could get into the more exciting stuff. This fanfiction is after the anime, and it doesn't follow the manga at all. Here we go!

Fallen Angel:

Haruhi p.o.v

"Let's go swimming!"

Honey's cute little voice pleaded me to get into the water with him. I was almost moved by his cute little voice. Only one problem though. I can't swim. The rest of the hosts except Tamaki have no idea about my swimming problems. I felt a pair of scary eyes watching me and I immediately knew it was Kyoya-sempai.

Man, that guy's eyes are really scary. I hesitantly shifted my gaze to the water's edge while an excited Honey-sempai was eagerly waiting for my answer. I said "I think I'll skip out on this one Honey-Sempai. I just ate and I don't want any cramps."

Honey's face flashed from disappointment to understanding. I know what lies behind that cute façade. His sweet voice said "That's okay Haru-chan!" He probably guessed that I can't swim, because he yelled for Takashi to come play with him. Takashi answered with his usual "Ah." After a moment he was in the water splashing a giggling Honey.

I couldn't help but smile. These guys were a family to me. All of them. I looked around the beach with a contented sigh. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were trying to poke a crab that was walking along the edge of the water. Kyoya-Sempai just sat under a sun umbrella while working on his laptop.

My smile grew a little bit wider. I had no idea that these people would have changed my life forever. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki yelped when the crab began to snap at them for bothering it. I laughed. Yep, this is my family. My crazy, amazing, over-obsessed family. Yet I still love them no matter what.

The sun began to set. Everyone was either getting out or drying off now when Kyoya's cell phone started to go off. He immediately answered it without pause. "Ootori family speaking. How may I assist you?"

I wasn't really interested in the call until I hear Kyoya say his famous phrase. "Interesting… I will check it out myself."

I saw the look in Kyoya's eyes and knew we were in for it. He only gets that look when he has something he really wants to investigate. He spoke up again. "Yes thank you for bringing this matter to me."

He shut his phone and looked at all of us. Uh Oh. He slipped his phone into his shorts right pocket while saying "I have had a certain matter brought up to me by an old employee of my fathers. Would you all like to come with me?"

I was a little curious as to why he had asked us all to come with him. He rarely ever does that when it's a phone call from a worker or his father.

*Time skip cuz I lazy… *

Takashi p.o.v

We were all very surprised to find out that the place we were going was a hospital. This wasn't just any hospital. It was one of the famous hospitals that Kyoya's Dad's company runs. Kyoya even looked surprised but hid it very well under his glasses as we drove towards a crowd of police cars with blaring sirens. About 7 ambulances were lined up in front of the hospital. I could see nurses and doctors alike being thrown into the backs of police cars.

What is going on here? I felt Mitsukuni's grip on Usa-chan tighten. Haruhi's eyes were wide at all the police here. Hikaru and Kaoru were just staring at everything in shock. Tamaki broke the silence as he yelled "Mommy! What the hell is going on here?"

Kyoya didn't answer him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. I directed my gaze to what he was watching. Kyoya's father was shouting at someone. A man with a slight beard and eyeglasses that looked as if they belonged to a child. The man was being dragged to a police car.

I shifted my gaze to Kyoya as he opened the driver seat door. He didn't say a word as he left the door open to walk up to the two men. Kyoya began trying to calm his father down as the police shoved him into the back seat. Mr. Ootori began speaking with Kyoya. I didn't really want to intrude on their conversation, but the rest of the group decided to climb out of the car.

I knew that this must be very serious. We reached Kyoya as a firefighter started yelling. "Mr. Ootori! There's still one alive!" Kyoya began to run towards the building followed by us. I've never seen Kyoya like this. We ran past medic's carrying full body bags. I shuddered. What happened here?

Kyoya was following the fireman who had yelled. We were inside the hospital now, and didn't stop till we reached the basement. The halls were lined with blood splatters. Medics had already carried out the bodies. At least Mitsukuni wouldn't have to see that. I was in front of the group in case something came out of nowhere that the fireman missed.

Mitsukuni was clutching my shirt with one hand, and Usa-chan with the other. The fireman yelled to more firemen as they entered. "Get that door open!"

Kyoya said "Are you sure there's somebody in there!"

The fireman replied "I heard someone screaming behind this door!"

The fireman began to whack down the door with an axe. A loud scream rang through the air as the door finally caved in. I covered Mitsukuni's ears the best I could. The screaming didn't stop when they all rushed into the room. I could hear something slamming against the walls. Then something black ran out of the room. I could tell it was a person.

The person skidded to a stop when she saw us standing in the hallway. Kyoya slowly took a step forward towards the filth covered person. I figured it was a girl because it was about 5'5 with long hair. She was covered in what I recognized as blood. Mixed with dirt and who knows what. I couldn't tell her race or her hair color. The only thing I could see was her fear-filled violet eyes.

Those eyes… they weren't human at all. Their bright violet could attest to that. Her eyes widened at Kyoya's step toward her. He calmly said "We are here to help you." She backed away a step. The words were supposed to sooth her but they only succeeded in making her even more frightened.

I had no idea what this person must have gone through here, but it must have been hell judging by her appearance. Mere words were not going to reach her. I had no idea what was going through her mind right now. Right as Kyoya took another step forward the girl whimpered.

That whimper was filled with something I could never describe. Pain? Suffering? Sadness? I couldn't put my finger on it, but that whimper made my heart beat faster. I had the overwhelming urge to comfort her. She looked so helpless. Then she did something none of us would have expected. She started crying.

What the hell did they do to her? My heart was pumping now. I felt anger. Anger towards whoever hurt her like this. She dropped to the floor, and huddled herself into a ball. Kyoya looked to us with emotion in his eyes. He had no idea how to handle this. I knew she was scared, but I wanted to make her feel better. I turned to Mitsukuni. "Stay."

Mitsukuni nodded. He looked like he was going to cry. I took steps toward her. She froze right when I made it to her side. I couldn't feel her pain, but I could lessen it a little. I sat down beside her trembling body. She froze not knowing what I was going to do next.

I gently lifted her from the floor into my lap. She stared into my eyes for a moment before starting to cry again. She clutched my shirt like it was going to fall if she let go. I wrapped my arms around her trembling body and we just sat there. She just cried into my shirt as the others watched with surprise.

I asked her "Can you speak?"

She just nodded with her head in my chest. My heart was pounding so loud I swear she could hear it. I said "We are not here to hurt you."

She nodded her head again. I said "I am going to stand up."

The girl just nodded again. I slowly stood up, and gently pulled her up along with me. I gestured to my friends. "These are good people. All the bad people are gone now."

She slipped her hands into my left hand. She needed to feel safe. Her hands were so small but they were cold. Too cold. I slid my jacket off. She allowed my hand to leave hers for a minute. I placed the jacket around her delicate shoulders. I never really talked that much, but this girl needed more than just a hug.

The jacket hung loosely from her small frame. She used one hand to hold the jacket in place and the other to slide her hand back into mine. I took another step forward, but the girl beside me started to wobble. I figured her legs were probably numb. I gently lifted her into my arms. She was very light.

She held onto my shirt as if she was unsure. I began my steps back towards my friends. Kyoya looked very shocked. As did the rest of them. Medics began to swarm us. I felt her freeze again. I explained softly. "They are here to make sure you are okay."

She loosened her grip, but squeezed her eyes shut as a medic placed his hand on her forehead. He said "She's freezing!"

I pulled her closer to my chest so she could get warmer. Her face nuzzled closer. I felt my face heat up a little. Why in the hell am I getting hot? The medic finished his task and said that she would be fine as long as she got warmer and rest. I was relived at that. The girl then did another thing we didn't expect. She reached her small hands toward Kyoya's face.

She touched his glasses very lightly. She took her hand back for a minute, then proceeded to touch them. Kyoya asked "Do you want to hold them?"

The girl nodded. Kyoya slid them off his face and placed them onto hers. The girl smiled a little. She looked like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. It was so freakin cute. Wait wha-? Why did I think that? She copied Kyoya and put them on her face. She shook her head and took them off.

She placed them back on Kyoya's face. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Kyoya asked "Can you walk?"

She bit her lip. Cute. I have to stop thinking like this. She nodded her head slightly. I didn't really want to set her down, but I gently set her on her feet. Her knees buckled a little but she stayed on her feet. She tightened her hold on the jacket as two policeman walked toward us.

The one on the left had on an Ootori police uniform on while the other wore a regular police uniform. "Excuse me miss? We have some questions we would like to ask you."

Her body was trembling again. "First we are going to take you someplace safe."

The policeman holding a blanket reached his hand toward my jacket she was wearing. She stepped back to dodge it but ended up tripping herself. She fell right into my chest. I caught her before she could slip onto the floor. She probably is scared of them. I said "Kyoya."

He said "Yes?"

"Can she come with us?"

Kyoya nodded his head in understanding. He turned to the policeman. He said "Please notify my father that we are taking our leave."

The Ootori policeman quickly ran off, but the normal policeman said "That's not allowed!"

At the tone of his voice the girl grabbed my hand. Kyoya noticed. He said "Are you aware that this girl has been through a trauma and your yelling is scaring her?"

The policeman frowned. He looked at the girl and said "But we have to take her in for questioning."

"I don't think so. My police force will see to that."

The man looked defeated. He just nodded and walked away. Kyoya's family was one to fear. I felt the girl wobble again. I could clearly see her knees threatening to cave in. Mitsukuni held out his small hand towards her. The girl looked into his eyes. He smiled his usual smile to her. The girl slowly let her empty hand grasp his.

Mitsukuni had a warm aura that seemed to calm her. He said "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey."

The girl nodded with a warm smile. I saw Mitsukuni's eyes searching hers for something. It seemed he didn't find it, because he started to introduce everyone to her without asking her for her name. The order was Me, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and lastly Kaoru. She just nodded and smiled a small smile.

I was having certain doubts about how long she could keep herself standing by the way her knees were buckling. Mitsukuni held her hand tight. He noticed this as well. He giggled while saying "Takashi should carry her like a princess!"

Everyone else thought that he was just being cute, but I recognized it as a silent plea to help her. I gave him a slight glance and lifted her back up. Mitsukuni just giggled. I had to admit, I really liked holding her. That must be very weird considering our circumstances right now, but I really wanted to keep holding her in my arms.

Kyoya said "Well we should be leaving now. I think our guest would probably not want to be here any longer than necessary." I kept her close to my chest in an attempt to make her warm, but that only succeeded into making my cheeks heat up a little. We walked in silence toward Kyoya's car. No one dared to even stop us as we all climbed in.

The girl tugged on my shirt. She did something that shocked all of us. "W-what is t-that?" Her voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Silky and smooth. The stutter made her sound even cuter. Damn, stop thinking like this. Kyoya was now over his shock and said "This is a car."

She looked very confused. Kyoya asked "Have you ever been in a car before?"

She shook her head no. How long has she been in this place? I felt something in my heart stir. This girl probably knows nothing about the world outside of that little room. Haruhi speaks up next. "So this is your first car ride?"

She nods yes. She adds "T-This is my f-first time t-talking to people." She sees the shock on our faces and says with a sad look "I-is that bad?"

I quickly gained my composure to answer her. "No. It's not bad."

"O-okay."

I wanted to hold her closer now. She has never had any human contact before this? What the hell did they do in to her in there? I glanced down at her. Kaoru. She looked contented. I carefully set her down between Hikaru, and Kaoru. I said "Hold her."

The boys said nothing but scooted to wrap their arms around her. They shuttered at how cold she was, but then pressed harder to warm her up. I sat down beside Mitsukuni. He was holding Usa-chan very tightly to his chest. I knew what he was feeling. He had that look of hate in his eyes. It was intensely scary for someone who didn't know him.

He was feeling hate towards these people. The people who did something like this to an innocent girl. I felt the same way. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they could have done to her in there. I noticed the girl's eyes closing as we began to drive. I couldn't help but smile a little at her sleeping face. Even covered in god-knows-what, it was still cute.

I watched as Mitsukuni glanced at the girl that the hate fire in his eyes was slowly starting to diminish into a warm and caring look. I could tell by the looks on the other hosts faces that they were relived at her sudden acceptation of them. I thought she would shrink away towards anyone, but she surprised us all with her warm smile.

That only persisted to add gasoline to my hate fire growing in my heart. I had a next thought that startled me. I will kill those bastards. Why was I so protective of her? The girl let out a small sigh in her sleep. Hikaru and Kaoru had also fallen asleep. I was very much intrigued by her lack of human contact though. That only made me think of something unpleasant. If we did something that she thought was trying to hurt her, would she attack us?


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Name Part One!

Shattered Angel Chapter Two:

Kyoya P.O.V.

What in the hell is going on here? What the fuck is my father going to do about this? I turned the steering wheel left into the long driveway to the beach house. I carefully snuck a glance to the sleeping girl wrapped in between Hikaru and Kaoru's arms. What the hell was going on down there? I know everything about my father's business! Everything!

So how could a big thing such as this escape my knowledge? I couldn't even begin to comprehend it. This girl looked so quiet and peaceful as she slept. I felt my heart fall into my stomach just looking at her. How could someone ever hurt something so small and helpless?

Why would anyone have the desire to harm her? I was completely enraged with this whole predicament. I have no idea what I can do for this girl, much less how my father is going to handle this. I was very surprised when I saw her run out of that room. She looked wild and untamed.

She looked like a complete animal. I couldn't do anything but watch her as she dropped on the ground to cry. I was frozen. I was even more surprised when Mori was the one to approach her. He just carefully held her in his lap. Calming her down. Then I had a thought. Mori is amazing with animals. Maybe that's why the girl had calmed down so much at his touch.

Mori just had a way with animals. Ever since I met him he could tame any beast with just a simple word. He had a very intimidating aura when he needed to, but there was only the calm and gentle aura as he handled her. Like she was a broken doll. I didn't really understand what he was doing until I watched the girl slowly stop crying.

She was calmed by his gentleness. She probably realized that he wouldn't hurt her so she felt safe. I brought the car to a slow stop as we reached the front of the Villa. Takashi opened his door as quietly as possible. Not to disturb her sleep I suppose. I did the same not wanting the girl to wake up frightened at the sudden slam of a car door.

I had a million questions that I would ask her but I will wait until she's had some well-deserved sleep and a bath. She was covered in something I recognized as blood, but the other was probably dirt or mud. Mori silently awakened the sleeping twins as Haruhi, and a still wordless Tamaki exited the vehicle.

The girl was still sound asleep as no one dared to make a noise that would wake her. The twins hadn't realized that they had fallen asleep. Their cheeks gave away a slight blush when they realized the girl was still snuggled close in between them. She gave away another small sigh. I carefully locked the car doors. Mori pointed to the girl and whispered "Kyoya. The front door."

I never questioned the authority in Mori's voice as I carefully slid my house key from my right-hand pocket to my fingers. I walked up the stairs towards the wide front door. I did my best to keep quiet while opening the double-wide front doors. I turned to see Mori carrying the girl in his arms again. He was patiently waiting for me to move out of the way.

I did. No sooner that we all had gotten in the door, the girls eyes slowly opened. She seemed to forget her surroundings, because she struggled in Mori's grip for a second. I have never really seen Mori holding a girl before. It really made him look protective as her small frame was engulfed in his large stature. Or maybe he was being protective.

Either way I decided what I should suggest for our next Hosting day. A princess's tale. Mori just held her there until the girl remembered who we were. She looked around the opening hall with very wide eyes. They were still bright violet. Hm. I wonder if that is normal. I'll look into it.

The girl looked back at all of us. She studied our faces for a moment. Then she smiled. I don't know why but I felt another pull of my heartstrings. Maids came swarming us as they usually did. The girl stiffened up a bit. To us this was all our everyday life, but to this little one it was a totally unknown world. They began asking us questions about the girl.

I said "This girl needs to have a bath. Bring her back to us when she's finished, and we will have our dinner then."

The maids all had puzzled looks on their faces but they would never voice their unasked questions unless they risked the choice of being fired. In this house an Ootori's orders are absolute. I turned to talk to one of my most trusted maids about the girls sleeping arrangements when I felt a light tug at my shirt.

She looked confused. She whispered in my ear "What's a bath?"

I didn't want to explain it to her in front of everyone. This wasn't going to be easy for me to explain to her at all. It was also making my cheeks flush. They maids left to prepare our requests. I really didn't want to go into graphic detail on this subject. I think Mori heard that as well, because his cheeks were noticeably darker. I said "It's where a person goes to get clean."

She turned to Mori and whispered in his ear. His face immediately burned bright red. He shook his head no. She pointed to Hikaru, and Kaoru. Mori shook his head again while saying "Only girls can take baths with other girls."

Hikaru and Kaoru's face blushed feverously. She tugged on Haruhi's jacket and asked "W-will you take a-a bath with me?"

Haruhi's face became warm. She didn't blush like everyone else did at the question. She simply said "Only girls can take baths with other girls. Didn't you hear Mori-Sempai?"

She said "But y-you're a g-girl."

We were all pretty shocked with this. How did she know? The girl took one look at our faces and her hands flew to cover her face. She peeked out of her hands while saying "D-did I say s-something b-bad?"

Haruhi just giggled. I've heard her laugh before but never giggle. She said "You're cute."

By the look on the girl's face I could tell she had no idea what was being said to her. Haruhi just giggled again and said "Yes I'll take a bath with you."

I looked towards the still silent Tamaki. I saw blood running from his nose. I chuckled to myself. That idiot must be imagining some very perverted things. Good thing Haruhi didn't notice as Tamaki covered his still bleeding nose with his jacket sleeves. I could see Hikaru and Kaoru red with embarrassment, but they still snickered towards Tamaki.

Mori was still blushing as he set the girl on her toes. I noticed just how light her steps were. They were soundless. Haruhi held the girl's hand as they walked away towards the bathroom in Haruhi's guestroom. I turned to Tamaki and said slyly "So Tamaki, Why is your nose bleeding?"

His reaction just added to my laughter. He fled to the closest "emo corner" repeating things to himself. Like "I have no idea what I was just thinking." "I'm such a dirty boy! Scum! Pervert!"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed nervously to his reactions. They were still flushed themselves. I looked up to Mori's face. He was still red as a tomato. Mitsukuni stood next to him giggling about Takashi's blushing face. I could see that his face was also a little bit red.

Girl's P.O.V

I didn't know exactly what was going on here. I still couldn't bring myself to accept that this was actually happening. This was not a dream. I was actually being talked to by humans. They didn't try to hurt me or anything like that. This really is the first time that I've interacted with humans like this. It was always just me and the walls. Now everything seems to be shifting directions.

I couldn't tell if it was for bad or worse yet, but I really liked these nice people. They weren't hurting me at all. I've always been hurt by people, but these are the first people that have actually spoken to me. The humans in my room wouldn't ever speak to me. They only came in my room to hurt me, and stick weird spikey things in my body. I didn't like the spikey things at all. They really made my blood burn and hurt my insides.

I liked what Haruhi was doing. I've never had someone touch me like this before. She's not crushing me with her grip at all. It feels good. I like when Mori was also holding me. It made me feel all warm inside where I only felt cold. My heart really wanted me to trust these people, but my head was telling me to run away.

I've trusted too many people with my feelings before and it only ended up in hurting me. This girl was different though. They all were different. They had a kind of happiness to their eyes that I couldn't even begin to grasp. They looked very happy with me. I knew I couldn't make my decision to trust them based on that alone. I've done all of this before.

This wasn't like those times at all though. For the first time I actually feel safe with these people. Haruhi is holding my hand so nicely. I've never had anyone touching my hand like this. This feeling was really nice, and I wanted to keep it with me. After walking down a couple more hallways I found myself standing in front of another large door.

Haruhi opened the door using her empty hand. She guided me through a large room with a big flat thingy in the middle of it. I've never seen anything like this place at all. Everything was so different than my room. It held so many things in it, while my room held nothing but an empty floor and walls.

Haruhi didn't seem to be phased in the slightest bit while she guided me towards another door. She repeated the same process. Instead of another room, there was a giant container thing setting beside the left wall. I had no idea what it was, but then I remembered Kyoya saying the word bath. I asked "I-is this a-a bath?"

Haruhi just smiled as she answered. "Yes."

I didn't know what the thingy hanging from the container was but I brushed my fingers over it. Haruhi pointed to the "bath". She said "This is where people go to get clean."

I took a step inside the bath with my fingers still touching the hanging things. I noticed that they looked like the knob to my room's door, but they were completely different. Haruhi stepped inside the tub, and placed her hand on the thingy I was touching. She said "This is what turns on the water you use to get clean."

She touched the one with blue writing. "This is for cold water-."

She lifted her fingers to touch the one with red writing. "and this is for hot water."

I gave her a nod to indicate that I understood what she was telling me. Haruhi pointed to my ripped dress. She said "Now all you have to do is take off your clothes and I'll do the rest."

I nodded again and began pulling off my dress. Haruhi seemed surprised when she saw my undercover. It was what I always wore. I've never had to take it off before. I couldn't get it off. Haruhi said "That looks really tight."

I nodded. I've always had this thing on. I've never taken it off before. Haruhi tugged on the strings of the back of my cover, but it wouldn't budge. She said "I'll have to use the scissors to cut it off."

She looked up to my face as if waiting for approval. I nodded and asked "W-what are s-scissors?"

Haruhi jumped out of the bath, and opened a small compartment thing in the wall. She said "They are used to help people with a lot of things."

I said "D-does it h-hurt?"

She said "No it doesn't hurt, but you have to hold still so I don't accidentally cut you. Okay?"

I nodded again. Haruhi pulled out a knife looking thing with pink covering on the bottom. It looked weird to me. Haruhi said "Now hold still so I can get this off of you."

I just nodded. Haruhi began to move the scissors together. To my surprise the cover was gone before I could ask how long it would take. I've never had this thing off of me before. I felt cold air rush to my uncovered limbs. I shivered. Haruhi just said "We need to get you some new bras and panties."

Haruhi turned both of the water handles downwards. I yelped as water began to shoot through the hanging thingy on the bath. The water felt warm around my toes. Haruhi opened another compartment. I asked "W-what's a b-bra and p-panties?"

She reached into the compartment. I had no idea what she was doing. Her hands came back out to show what she had in them. She held out two bottles. One filled with orange liquid, and the other filled with a purple liquid. She said "This is bubble bath. Smell them and tell me which one you like better."

I did as she directed. The orange one didn't smell as nice as the purple one. I said "T-the p-purple one."

Haruhi set the orange one back where she got it from. I was still cold though. I moved my arms to cover my ribs in an attempt to get warmer. I was very surprised to what I found. There were these two big skin things. I poked one of them. I had never seen these here before. I panicked "H-haruhi a-am I g-going to d-die!?"

I was confused when she started laughing. She said "No no. Those are what girls are supposed to have. You're lucky. I only have little ones."

I reached my hand towards her chest. I poked the right one and said "I-I think t-they are f-fine."

She smiled at me. I felt the warm feeling come back. It made me smile back to her. I noticed something else as well. What in the heck was this thing? I said "W-what is t-this?"

Haruhi's face seemed to turn red a little. Mine only does that when I don't feel good. I say "A-are you o-okay?"

She nods. Then says "That's what makes girls different from boys too."

"W-what do b-boy's h-have?"

Her face got darker. I placed my hands on her forehead. That's what the doctor did to me when I didn't feel good. Which was always. I said "D-do you f-feel b-bad?"

Haruhi just smiled at me. She made the little laughing noise again. She said "You're really cute."

I moved my hands back to cover my shivering body. Haruhi reached up to a net thingy hanging from another hanging thing. It held lots of differently colored bottles. Haruhi reached into the first pocket thing, and pulled out a flat circle with a part sticking out in the middle. The sticking out part had a ring going through it. Haruhi held it by the ring. She reached down into the bath and placed the flat thing on top of the hole that was sucking down the water.

The water stopped disappearing and slowly began to fill the container. The warmth was now up to my ankles. I watched very intently as she poured inly a little bit of the bubble bath into where the water was running. Bubbles began to rise from the water. Haruhi said "Now sit down so the water will clean you off a little bit before you wash."

I carefully sat myself down. The bottom of the bath was very slippery. The brown and black stuff covering my body began to turn the water an ugly brown color. I haven't seen my skin like this. Ever. I said "H-how d-do you w-wash?"

I wanted to try something myself instead of making Haruhi do everything for me. Haruhi pointed to the net-like thing again as she said "The green puffy thing right there is called a loofah. You use it to scrub off all the dirtiness off of your skin. Haruhi reached over and pulled the loofah out. She held it out to me.

I gratefully took it into my hands. It wasn't that soft though. Haruhi said "First you have to get it wet. Then you use a thing called body wash. Body wash is what you have to use with the loofah to get yourself clean."

She reached into the net thing again, but this time she held out a green bottle. It had the picture of something I recognize. An apple. Haruhi opened the lid. It made a pop kind of noise. She squeezed a little bit from the bottle onto the loofah in my hands. She said "Now scrub your body until it's clean."

I started on my arms. I scrubbed them as hard as needed until the grime all came off. I was fascinated. My skin was a completely different color. I looked to Haruhi. She smiled and said "Keep going."

I scrubbed my legs clean next. Haruhi looked puzzled as she looked at my legs. I said "D-did I d-do it w-wrong?"

She said "No, but how do you have such smooth legs? I can't go two days without having to shave again."

I said "W-what's a s-shave?"

She just smiled again. She really confuses me with all her smiling at me. She shouldn't waste those smiles on me. I don't deserve it. I'm a monster. She just kept looking at me with that happiness again. I would probably never grasp that but I could try my best to look like that.

I scrubbed till I had everything except my face. Haruhi says "Man, you are so lucky. You have such a nice figure."

I ask "W-what's a f-figure?"

She just says "It's how nice a person's body is. You have amazing curves for a girl."

I say "Y-you have n-nice c-curves t-too."

She just smiled at me again. I smiled back on my own. I began to scrub my face off. Haruhi just watched and waited patiently for me to finish. I showed her I was done, but all she did was stare open mouthed at my face. I covered it with my hands. Did she think I was a freak?

I felt hands pull mine away from my face. Haruhi was smiling even wider. She said "You are one of the prettiest women I have ever seen."

I said "B-but I'm u-ugly."

Haruhi frowned as she said "Who told you that?"

I hesitated. Then said "T-the m-man on t-the voice t-thing."

"You are beautiful. He was a liar."

I really didn't believe her at all. Haruhi just frowned. She just squeezed my hand more. It wasn't hurting me, but it was reassuring me of what she said. I have no idea why she thinks I'm pretty. I think she is the prettiest person I have ever seen, and I have no idea why she thinks an abomination could be considered beautiful.

Haruhi was now looking down on my arms. She was staring at my right shoulder. She said "What's that mark on your shoulder?"

I tensed. It was an immediate reflex. Haruhi noticed. She said "I won't hurt you."

I wanted to cover it up so she wouldn't see how ugly I was. That mark was pretty much my life. My life revolved around this mark one way or another. I've had it all my life. It was how I figured out I was a monster. Haruhi said "You know it looks really cool."

Wait. What did she just say? "W-what?"

She let go of my hands to trace the intricate pattern with her fingers. I said "W-why are y-you t-touching it?"

She just smiled and stared at it for a moment longer before she said "It's beautiful. It looks like a rose."

I have no idea what a rose is but Haruhi looked like it was a good thing so I went along with my question. "W-what is a r-rose?"

Haruhi's eyes got sad. I could see that she was sad now. I said "H-haruhi?"

She just looked at me with those sad eyes. I didn't want her to have sad eyes. She doesn't deserve them at all. Haruhi's hand slid onto my cheek. I said "W-why are y-you s-sad?"

She just looked at me with those sad eyes. She said "I'll take you to the garden tomorrow to see all the flowers."

I didn't want to ask her what flowers were. She was already sad. I didn't understand this at all. Why was she so sad? Didn't she know that I was a monster? Why would she cry over me? I'm not worth anyone's tears. I couldn't really understand this at all. I was a disgusting creature. Why is she sad over me?

I felt something I my chest. I knew what this feeling was. I had alreadly experienced this before. I was starting to like her as a friend. I already knew what the outcome would be though if she I allowed my heart to get closer to hers. She would end up dead. Just like Kiri.

Haruhi's eyes softened. She said "Now let's wash your hair."

I nodded. Haruhi's hands grabbed a circular thing hanging off the wall with holes in the middle of it. Haruhi explained before I could even ask. "This is a showerhead. Water is going to come out of these holes and I'm going to use it on your head. I nodded. I felt myself relax as the water reached my waist.

Haruhi turned the knobs off and flipped them upwards. She turned them back on. Water was spraying across my head. It felt good. Haruhi lifted two more bottles from the net thing. They were both pink. I said "I-is that w-what I use o-on m-my hair?"

Haruhi smiled. The sadness still lurked there but she was trying very well to hide it. She said "Yes it is."

I felt something cold run on my scalp. She said "This is the shampoo. You have to use this first. Then you use conditioner."

Haruhi began to move her fingers across my head. It felt really nice. She slowly moved her fingers all the way down my long hair. I've never had someone do this before. It was all new and strange, but I was really enjoying it. Haruhi finally finished with the shampoo. She used the water to make all the bubbles from the shampoo go away. She said "Your hair is so pretty."

Stop calling me that. If you only knew how ugly I was on the inside. How dirty my heart is. The things that I have done. You wouldn't ever call me beautiful again. You would disappear like everyone else. Just like Kiri. I don't want to think about that. There's nothing I can do to bring the dead back to life.

Haruhi squeezed the next bottle onto the bottom half of my hair. She rubbed it in with her fingers while saying "We only use conditioner on the ends of our hair."

I nodded. Haruhi rinsed off my hair again. She said "Well looks like were done."

She reached into another compartment. While saying "I'll get you a towel to dry yourself off with."

She held open a blue cloth thing. Haruhi said "Now come here so I can dry you off."

I stepped out from the bath. Haruhi wrapped the towel around my shivering shoulders. I felt a little better now for some reason. Haruhi said "Wait here and dry off while I go get you something to wear."

I nodded. Haruhi walked out of the door. I started to dry off like she said to. I started to rub at my hair with the towel. It wasn't getting dry. I stopped drying when I saw the door open again. I was ready to attack but it was only Haruhi with a pile of cloths. Haruhi said "This is what I could manage to find. Hikaru and Kaoru are going to take us shopping for more clothes."

I was confused. What is she talking about? I said "W-what do y-you m-mean?"

Haruhi set the cloths down on top of the first shelf. She said "Shopping is when people go buy new clothes to wear."

I just nodded. Haruhi pulled out a weird looking thing. It had two thin straps and it looked like it was pushed outward by two big mound things. It had this weird see through fabric on the top of it, but you couldn't see through it. I said "I-is t-that a b-bra?"

Haruhi nodded. She said "I'll show you how to put it on."

I nodded. Haruhi placed the bra on my skin things. I pulled my arms through the straps, as she said "You are obviously bigger breasted than I am so I had to ask one of the maids to borrow theirs."

I nodded again. Haruhi's voice was nice to listen to. She clipped the back things together and said "Well that's how you do it."

I nodded again. My chest was being supported by the bra. I said "T-this is h-helping."

Haruhi smiled. She held up a matching colored cloth, but it was completely different from the bra. This must be the panties. Haruhi said "This goes on to cover your bottom parts. I nodded again. She kneeled down onto the floor. Her hands held open the two holes in the cloth. I supposed I was supposed to step in them considering that the cloth is supposed to cover my bottom parts.

I stepped into the two holes. Haruhi began pulling up the panties. I felt her skin brush my thigh. Haruhi looked uncomfortable. I said "I-I'll d-do the r-rest f-for you."

Haruhi said "Thanks. I was starting to get uncomfortable."

I nodded as I pulled the panties up the rest of the way. They hugged my skin and felt really smooth. I said "T-this f-feels g-good."

Haruhi just smiled at me. She pulled out another thing from the clothes pile. She said "I was lucky my dad packed my bags, because I wouldn't have had anything for you to wear."

She held up a very pretty looking dress. Haruhi said "This dress never really fit me, but it's sure to fit you."

She was giving something to me? Why? I felt like I would cry at any moment right now. I've never been shown kindness by anybody in my entire life. Why does it have to be now? When my defenses are so shaken up and I don't have any walls to keep these people away from me.

I have no idea what it is like to have feelings for people instead of just having hate. I don't think I can keep my guard up around these people. They seem different than everybody else. Especially Mori. I need to stay away from him. He's giving me these weird tingling feelings in my stomach.

His stare makes my cheeks feel hot. I think I might be getting sick. Haruhi pulls the dress up over my head and down, with my arms in the sleeves. The dress felt really nice against my skin as well. Haruhi took a step backwards. She just stared at me in silence. I said "D-does it l-look w-weird?"

Haruhi's voice heightened as she said "No way! You just look so pretty!"

I felt that weird sensation again. It made me want to put my arms around her. I just said "T-thank y-you."

Haruhi reached into another compartment thing. She said "It's cold tonight and your hair shouldn't be wet or you'll get a cold."

Maybe that's what was wrong with me, but my hair wasn't wet when I had first seen Mori. He stood out from the rest. He was tall, but looked very dangerous to the other humans. I just stood there. I had no clue why I couldn't pull away my gaze. I saw the entire group stare at me as if I was an animal. I don't know why but I had let out a lot of the tears that I had been holding in for so long.

It was nowhere close to what I had thought would be enough, but Mori was holding me. It made me feel safe. Haruhi pulled out an electric-type thing. She pushed in one end of it into the wall. She pushed down a button on the side of it. It looked like a gun. I should know. They used it a lot on me.

Haruhi said "This is a hairdryer. It does pretty much what the name says."

So it dries hair. Very useful for times like this. Haruhi also pulled out a stick with a large square at the top of it. Tiny bristles poked out from the front side. Haruhi said "This is a brush. It's used to take care of your hair."

I just nodded as she started to run the brush through my hair. After every little piece was taken care of, Haruhi turned on the hairdryer thing. I closed my eyes and waited for reality to come back to me, but it just stayed sweet.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Name Part Two!

Shattered Angel Chapter Three: Maybe I can open up…

Mori P.O.V.

"Takashi?"

Mitsukuni's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was holding Usa-chan tightly to his chest. I said "Hm?"

Mitsukuni patted Usa-chan's head lightly. He said "Do you think that girl likes us?"

I patted Mitsukuni's head. I said "Yes."

His smile brightened. He said "I hope she likes cake!"

I smiled a little at him. He could sense the girl's nervousness. So can I. She wasn't scared of us, but it seemed like she didn't trust us. I wouldn't blame her, with everything she's had to deal with; she has never had a shoulder to cry on. Everyone that has ever been in her life has either hurt her, or tries to hurt her even more.

I'm surprised she even let us me come near her. I thought for sure she was going to attack us, but she surprised me. I noticed Mitsukuni had been ready to fight if need be. He was just as surprised. Why she didn't attack us, I have no idea. She looked ready to fight one minute, but then it had all faded to a deep sadness in her violet eyes.

Violet eyes. I've never seen that bright of a violet before. I was very curious about her. What's the past behind those eyes? I wanted to know why she was in that place. How did she get there? Kyoya couldn't search anything about her until he had a name. I could easily tell that this bothered him.

Everything that had happened to that girl was done by a man who worked for his father. Kyoya must feel like this is his fault somehow. He prides himself on knowing everything there is to know about all people, but he hadn't even spotted something this big going on in his own work place. It wasn't his fault at all.

I stood from the black leather chair that was set in the middle of the room. Kyoya was in the corner sitting in a chair exactly like mine. He was typing rather quickly on his laptop. Just as I was about to say something, I heard Haruhi's voice in the hallway just beyond this wall. The entire room could hear her. "Everybody's waiting for you in here."

Then I heard the voice that made my heart beat pick up a little. "H-haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"W-what if t-they don't l-like m-me?"

"Nonsense! You look great."

"O-okay."

The door opened and my heart stopped. I was staring straight into the face of an angel. Simply beautiful. There was one word who could describe her. Ethereal. Her violet eyes were framed by shining locks of milky chocolate. Her hair was still the length it had been when he had first seen her. Her silky locks reached her mid-thigh.

I felt myself almost choke on air. The lovely dress she wore made it to where her hair was. I noticed I wasn't the only one staring either. Hikaru, and Kaoru had dropped their jaws when they saw the beauty walk in behind Haruhi. Kyoya almost dropped his laptop when he glanced up from typing.

Mitsukuni's grasp on Usa-chan slipped. Tamaki was the only one who wasn't baffled by the mysterious beauty. He yelled "My new daughter is so beautiful!"

I saw her tense a bit at this. I thought this was strange. Didn't everyone like to be called beautiful? Her face turned a little pinker. Tamaki responded by crushing her in a hug. The girl reached her hands towards me and in a pleading voice said "M-Mori help!"

I reacted by swinging her from Tamaki's arms and into my own. I was enthralled by how her hair flowed around her as I set her back down. Her eyes were looking into mine. I swear she could see inside my soul. What brought my attention back to the real world was how dangerously high her dress was threatening to blow. I felt my face flame. I gently set her back on her feet.

Tamaki retreated to his corner and proceeded to grow mushrooms. Stating that his new daughter acted just like Haruhi. I could see everyone but Tamaki and Haruhi had paid attention to the dress. Kyoya's face was aflame. Along with Hikaru and Kaoru's. Mitsukuni picked up Usa-chan off of the floor. He just smiled his sweet boy smile.

The girl wasn't looking into my eyes as she played with her fingers. She said "T-thank you."

I just nodded to her. Kyoya shut his laptop. He stood from up from the chair and straightened his glasses. He gestured to the girls dress, and said "Haruhi. That dress is a little too short for her."

Haruhi just said "Ya I know. It's one my dad tried to make me wear but I could never fit in it. I figured since it was just you guys then it would be okay till tomorrow."

Just us guys? We are still men, and this is obviously a woman. Haruhi really needs to remember that. The girl began to lightly step closer to Tamaki who was still in the corner. We all wanted to see what she would do and what his reaction would be. The girl fiddled with her dress as she said "T-tamaki, y-you can d-do that b-but don't s-squeeze me l-like that p-please."

Tamaki now noticed how short her dress was. He got red all the way up from his toes to his hairline. He stood up while pointing to her dress. He said "Mommy! Our daughter's dress is too high!"

Tamaki tried to pull the girl behind him as if to shield her from us, but that ended up miserably failing. The girl stumbled over Tamaki's foot. She fell forward without a noise. I was a little bit taken aback just by watching her soundless motions. Tamaki tried to grab her to stop her from falling, and managed to fall as well.

Tamaki fell on top of her. The girl was still silent. She didn't even complain from hitting her head or anything like that. Tamaki's face darkened. He retreated back into his corner with mutters of "I'm a dirty pervert!" Hikaru and Kaoru outstretched their hands to her. She smiled at them and placed her hands in theirs.

They lifted her to her feet with no effort. She was very light. They blushed with the skin on skin contact but as soon as she was up they let go of her hand. The girl smiled and pointed at each of the twins as she said "H-Hikaru, and K-Kaoru. T-thank you."

They looked surprised for a moment but then they hid it behind those mischievous eyes again. They would probably speak of it later when they were alone, because those two lived in a different world than we did. I couldn't stop my eyes from drinking her in. What the hell is wrong with me?

I've never acted like this before. I've never wanted to stare at someone more than was necessary. This girl is not normal at all. The girl held Hikaru and Kaoru's hands as she walked back towards us. She really liked to touch people. My understanding was that since she had been devoid of all human contact before she meet us, that touching people to make sure their really there was essential. Or she was just really attention starved.

Kyoya broke the silence. "Well, if you're going to stay here then we really must know your name."

The girl's eyes widened. She said "W-what?"

"If you are going to stay with us then we need your name."

"Y-you guys want m-me to s-stay w-with you?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up to his nose again. He said "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Mitsukuni popped up from behind me. He said "Please stay! We can eat cake together! And you can hold Usa-chan!"

He held out Usa-chan towards her wide-eyed face. The girl just stood there for a minute. She looked like she was staring at something that she had never seen before. She surprised me as she let go on Hikaru and Kaoru's hands to tackle Mitsukuni. She was smiling and laughing as they rolled around on the rug.

I was not expecting that at all. She was just so shy then when something nice was said she tackled Mitsukuni in a hug. This girl is very strange.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Honey was laughing very loudly while rolling on the floor with the girl. I had to admit, I've been to a lot of very high society events, but I have never seen a girl this beautiful before. It had startled me when she had first walked into the room behind Haruhi. She was just as short as Haruhi but was built way too much like a woman. I watched the two giggling profusely and felt a small smile tug on the corners of my usually straight-lined mouth.

The girl sat up from rolling on the floor. Mitsukuni was still giggling at what had just happened. The girl looked at me with a grin. She said "Y-you are r-really n-nice."

What? I was the shadow king! I had never been called nice by anyone other than Haruhi. This girl was so very interesting. The girl gave me another smile before she leap up and tackled me. What the hell!? I landed onto the carpet. The landing didn't hurt at all though. I propped my weight onto my elbows, and looked up. The girl was just smiling at me.

The look's I was being given were that of surprise and what I guessed was waiting for the reaction I would show. I didn't really hate it when she tackled me. It was kind of…fun. I smiled a little and patted her head. She seemed pleased with it. She stood up from laying on me. She held out her hand. I gratefully took it. She pulled me up with one gentle tug. Wait. What?

She had barely even pulled and I had been pulled onto my feet. Hmm…interesting. The other hosts noticed this as well. They just shrugged it off, except for a pair of certain cousins who knew strength when they saw it. The girl just smiled at us all. I said "So, tell us about you."

The girl's eye's flashed from happy to sad. Tamaki held up her hand and guided her to the leather chair that Mori had been sitting in just a minute ago. The girl looked confused as she stared at it. How could this girl not know what a chair is? Has she ever been let out of that room before?

Tamaki was an idiot and said "Go on My new Daughter! Take your royal throne!"

He said it like he says almost everything. In a dramatic voice with waving arm actions. I was intrigued as I watched how the girl sat down in the chair, but I had to stifle a small laugh as I realized she was copying the same sitting stance as Mori when he had been sitting in the chair. He and Mitsukuni had noticed as well.

They were smiling adoringly at her. Mori smiling at a girl other than Haruhi…interesting. Honey was starting to giggle when the girl shifted awkwardly in her stance. Her legs weren't long enough to touch the floor, but she wiggled deeper in the seat to try. Hikaru and Kaoru catched on and began to laugh. Haruhi stifled a giggle. Mori let out a chuckle, and I felt very happy watching her try to copy Mori. Tamaki finally caught on. He chuckled as well.

He said "Awwww! My cute little princess!"

The girl seemed to know what was coming next. She jumped out of the chair right when Tamaki lunged to hug her. Very fast as well…Hmm. She giggled when Tamaki fell over backwards with the chair onto the floor. Tamaki looked back at us with teary wide eyes. He yelled "Mommy! My precious new baby doesn't wanna hug me!"

The girl smiled and patted his head like I had done to her just a few moments ago. So she goes by what she sees and knows. Very strange girl. Tamaki responded by crushing her in the once dodged hug. She said "T-Tamaki! Y-your sq-squishing M-me!"

She remembers our names. Very interesting girl. I'll have to keep my eyes on her.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I don't know why but I feel something stinging my chest. I watch Tamaki-Sempai hugging the now-squished girl with that thought. I guess I might be getting a cold. I'll have a doctor look at it before school starts. Even the girl's squished face was adorable. She could rival Honey-Sempai with her cuteness. Speaking of, Honey-Sempai was watching the entire seen being played out with his cute laugh. I noticed Mori-Sempai was slightly smiling. Odd.

Hikaru and Kaoru pooped up behind the girl. They grabbed her arms, and lifted her away from Tamaki-Sempai. They said in unison, "It's our turn now Boss!" Hikaru added "We wanna play with our new toy!"

The girl looked confused but she smiled anyway. This girl sure was strange. She did the things none of us would expect. Catching all of us off guard. She even tackled Kyoya-Sempai! The shadow king! She even called him nice! Tamaki reached out his hands dramatically and yelled "NOOO! I WILL NOT LET YOU CORRUPT HER POOR INNOCENT SOUL!"

The girl giggled. It was enchanting. Hikaru picked up the girl in his arms while Kaoru yelled "HAHA! WE HAVE STOLEN THE MIGHTY KING'S DAUGHTER! RUN!"

Hikaru and Kaoru ran out the door, carrying the laughing girl with them. Those two devil twins. Tamaki shouted after them as he ran "DON'T WORRY PRINCESS! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU FROM THOSE PERVERTS!"

I laughed. What an idiot. The stinging was gone now. Kyoya-Sempai's voice startled me a little. He said "It looks like our lives have gotten a lot more interesting."

I agreed with him. "Yeah. She sure is cute."

Honey-Sempai said "I wanna let her eat some cake!"

Mori's face was still a little bit grinning. He said "Ya."

I didn't know who he was answering that time. Kyoya's glasses flashed as he was writing something down in the little black notebook that he carries around. Where the hell does he hide that thing!? I never saw him pull it out! Just Mystery after mystery in my life. Can you see this from heaven Mom?

I could still hear Tamaki yelling something about the girl's innocence, and he will kill them. Hehe…weirdo. I watched Kyoya shut his book. He said "We should go follow them in case something gets broken."

I nodded. There were a lot of vases in this house, and I would like to avoid all of them. Honey-Sempai said "Let's go too Takashi!"

Mori-Sempai just said his usual "Ah."

He followed Honey-Sempai out the door. I was behind them, and behind me was Kyoya. We followed the noises being made until we heard yelling voices. We opened the door in front of us. Hikaru and Kaoru were running around in a guest bedroom while Tamaki was chasing after them yelling "YOU DIRTY PERVERTS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MELEST MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER!"

I couldn't see the girl anywhere. I asked "Hey, where is she?"

Tamaki looked around the room at Haruhi's question. Hikaru said "She was just here a minute ago."

Kaoru says "Where did she run off to?"

A giggle was heard from under the bed. We all smiled instantly. She wanted to play hide and seek? The twins had their mischievous grins on again. Hikaru said "Oh where did she go!"

Kaoru crept closer to the bed. He said "I don't know Hikaru! Maybe she's-."

His voice stopped as he dove under the bed. We expected to hear giggling but instead Kaoru stuck his head out from underneath the bed. He said "She's not under here."

The giggle was heard again. We were all a little puzzled. Mori quietly reached his hands onto the top canopy covering of the canopy bed. He was the only one tall enough to reach it. He smiled as he said "Gotcha."

He pulled out the giggling girl. She said "A-are you p-playing t-too?"

Hikaru explained before we asked any questions. "We wanted to play hide and seek, but the boss thought about it dirty."

Hikaru snickered, and Kaoru said "Wow boss, what are you thinking about now?"

Tamaki's face was as red as a strawberry. He said "You two were going to try to take away my sweet daughters chastity!"

The entire group blushed except for the confused girl in Mori-Senpai's arms. She asked "W-what d-does that mean?"

This girl is absolutely innocent. I sweat dropped. I really have no idea how to explain that to her. I could see the confusion on her face as she looked at everyone's blushing faces. Hikaru and Kaoru hoped into the conversation. Kaoru said "We'll teach you all about it!"

They snickered as Tamaki-Sempai yelled at them. "YOU LITTLE DEVIL TWINS LEAVE MY SWEET CHILD ALONE!"

Mori-Sempai was still holding her. The girl looked pretty happy. They looked really good together. The girl said "H-haruhi?"

I answered with a "What is it?"

"N-nothing. J-just checking."

What? Man she is strange. Hehe, but so is everyone else in this crazy family. Kyoya-sempai's voice made everyone freeze. "Now if you idiots are finished we have some things we need to know."

Kyoya whipped open the little black notebook in his hand. He said "Mori please set her down on the bed. As soon as she sat down Mori-sempai sat beside her. Honey-sempai climbed onto the girls lap. He was holding Usa-chan in his lap. Tamaki –sempai's attitude changed to serious as he sat in the chair beside the standing Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the other side of the girl. I saw them all together and smiled. We looked like a picture perfect family.

I sat myself down on the floor underneath the girl's legs. I poked her foot and she giggled. She was just too cute! I noticed the corners of Mori's mouth coming up in a barely noticeable smile. Kyoya began to write things down in his small notebook as he asked "What is your name?"

I knew Kyoya was dying to know about her. It really bothered him when he didn't know anything about a person. I watched the girls smile fade away. She said "T-twelve."

What? What the hell is twelve? Kyoya asked "What about twelve?"

"T-that's w-what they c-called me s-so I g-guess that's my n-name."

Her smile had disappeared. Her face became an emotionless mask. Her eyes died. Honey-sempai started to hug the girl. I patted her knee for support. What kind of person would give someone a name like that. Her expression didn't change at all. She just stared at the floor with those emotionless eyes.

The Violet color of her eyes had instantly changed to a dull flat grey. Kyoya stopped. He could see what one simple question had done to the girl. That made me wonder exactly what the hell they had done to her to make her like this. Tamaki-sempai jumped from his chair and pointed a finger at the girl. He said "Well we are going to give you a proper name!"

The girl's eyes snapped back to normal. She said "W-what?"

Tamaki posed dramatically. He said "We are going to give you a name!"

The girl was silent for a minute. She just looked at Tamaki with those eyes. She smiled. Honey-sempai knew exactly what she would do next so he hoped off her lap and in that one quick second the girl tackled Tamaki. He responded by tickling her like a normal father would to a daughter.

I felt that sting again. I didn't let it show on my expression, but I was feeling kind of angry. I watched at how Tamaki's actions were those of a father, and I couldn't help but smile at them. The girl was giggling and just rolling around. She kind of acted like Honey. I watched from the corner of my eye as Mori-sempai was smiling while watching her. I smiled as well and figured that something very exciting will happen soon. I hope.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

This girl was so different. She was nothing like Kaoru and I had ever experienced before. We thought Haruhi was strange, but this girl was ten times weirder. She was cute though. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had no idea about anything that we talked about, but she really liked games. That's good because Kaoru and I love to play games.

After Tamaki had declared that starting tomorrow we would find a name for her while the others went shopping to get her some clothes, Kaoru and I showed her many different things. Everyone had gotten tired and left to go to sleep. Mori-sempai just stood there contemplating if he should leave or not.

We said in unison "Don't worry Mori-sempai! We will take care of her!"

He just gave us a barely noticeable smile before he walked out of the room. We decided to show her stuff. Even by the things we were bored with, she was purely fascinated by them. She was so innocent. We had tried teasing her all night when we played tag or hide and seek, but she never blushed or showed any sign of awkwardness.

She just giggled at us. I felt kind of happy to watch the girl enjoy herself. She was so full of questions about everything. Kaoru was enjoying himself as well. We managed to play every game we could thing of by 8:00. We really did enjoy playing games with her. She was so happy just to be talking to us.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Kaoru said "Let's watch movies!"

The girl asked "W-what's a m-movie?"

I smiled while Kaoru explained it to her. She just nodded at everything he said. We didn't know what kind of movie's she would like so we ended up choosing one more for her than for us. We really didn't mind though. It was very refreshing to watch her look at everything as if it was a precious jewel. She looked at us like that as well.

She already knew which twin was which before we had even started carrying her away from the boss. It was so funny to get a reaction out of him. The movie we ended up choosing was called Homeward Bound. It had a sassy cat and two funny dogs in it. This was our favorite movie when we were little kids. We grabbed a big blanket and huddled next to each other on the big bed that was now going to be used as her room.

The movie started to play and we all were quiet as we watched it. This movie had been our favorite for a certain reason. The idea of knowing that someone is pulled away from you, but they will not give up until they find you; is what kept us from falling into a dark place where no one could ever reach us.

We were waiting for someone to come and find us. The host club had loosened us out a little, and Haruhi had pulled u out some; but this girl was pulling us completely out of the darkness. In just the few short hours that we had met this girl, she had already claimed our hearts. We felt kind of protective over her. Like a brother's love towards his younger sister.

We had no idea how old she was, but we would still call her our little sister. She was growing on us. We were about halfway into the movie when I felt something lightly land on my shoulder. I looked down and smiled. She had fallen asleep. I gave a secret smile to Kaoru and he returned it. I said "Let's go to sleep."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. Then we turned off the TV while snuggling closer to the girl. I haven't slept been able to fall asleep like this for a long time. We usually had nightmares of when we were younger. Memories that refused to leave us alone. I didn't even think about them as I closed my eyelids, and peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Name Part Three!

I do not own OHSHC….. If I did I'd keep Mori in my basement… hehehe

Shattered Angel Chapter Four: Operation Name! Part One!

Kaoru P.O.V.

I was dreaming about kittens when I felt my eyes slowly start to open. I felt oddly peaceful. I was breathing in a fresh strawberry scent. My eyes drifted downward to find the source of the scent. My cheeks turned a little pink because of the way I had been sleeping. The girl that we saved yesterday was sleeping peacefully in between Hikaru and me.

Her long chocolate hair flowed around her sleeping form. She was still beautiful, even in sleep. I smiled to myself when I saw how we were all wrapped around each other on the bed. I was still in the same position when I saw Hikaru's eyes open. He smiled as well. I whispered "Do we wake her up?"

Hikaru shook his head "no". He said "Let's stay like this. For a little bit longer."

It felt really nice to just lie next to her. She had something like a calming aura that wiped away everything troubling you. All your worries and your doubts. They were all taken from you. The only thing you could do is smile around her. The girl's hands were holding ours as she slept. She was so warm.

I couldn't really understand this at all. Everything that was happening here. This girl comes out of nowhere into our lives, and we actually feel nice around her. It just doesn't make sense. It's always been just me and Kaoru, but then the host club came along. They made our lives so much more exciting. We finally had a family that we could depend on to always be there.

Still, old habits die hard, and we didn't let anyone into our hearts. The only person that we have actually let in is Haruhi. She could tell us apart easily. She thought of us not as twins, but as individuals. It made us love her. This girl had done the same thing in less than a day. We knew nothing about her at all, but we knew one thing. We would protect this innocent little person from anything that tries to harm her.

Tamaki P.O.V.

I made my way up the stairs to see if my lovely new daughter was awake yet. I was going to let her sleep in, but she really needed some new clothes. I can't wait to take out my daughter into the world of beauty! I will dress her up in all the dresses that my precious Haruhi wouldn't wear. (A/N which was all of them hehe.)

I stopped in front of her door. My surprise escaped from my mouth as I looked inside the open door. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU SHADY TWINS DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Honey P.O.V.

I woke up to somebody yelling at the twins. It's too early for this. Stupid Tama-chan. I slowly opened my door holding Usa-chan. Tama-chan was standing down the hall yelling inside of that girl's room. I wanted to go back to sleep. Then again I can't sleep with all this racket, so I guess I'll go see why he's yelling.

I held Usa-chan to my chest as I walked down the hallway towards the girl's room. The door was wide open, and Tamaki was inside of it. The others had woken up to the racket as well. I watched as all their doors opened simultaneously. All griping about how it's 6:00 in the morning. Kyo-kun looked especially mad at being woken up at this hour.

He hated waking up early in the mornings. He was almost as bad as me when it comes to that. I was the first one to the open doorway. The thing I was going to yell never came out of my mouth. The girl was halfway awake on the bed. She was sitting on her knees while Hikaru and Kaoru were covering her ears from Tama-chan's yelling.

She was rubbing her eyes all sleepy-like. It was really cute. I could feel the others standing behind me all watching this scene play out. Tama-chan's face was red and he really looked mad. I said "Tama-chan, why are you yelling at Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

Tama-chan whirled around all dramatically and started saying "I came upstairs to bid my innocent new daughter good morning-."

He stopped and pointed an accusing finger at the twins on the bed. He finished "AND THOSE TWO SHADY TWINS WERE IN MY POOR DAUGHTER'S BED!"

The girl looked confused. She was still rubbing her eyes as she said "I-I'm s-sorry Tamaki. I-I fell asleep o-on them."

His eyes were sparkling with anime waterworks. I really wanted to kick him now. I can't deal with this in the morning. Takashi must have felt it too because he placed his big hand on my small shoulder. Most likely to restrain me from kicking Tama-chan in the head. The twins were pushed out of the bed and Tamaki began crushing the girl ion a hug.

The girl's eyes made me stop. They had been violet yesterday right? Now they were a deep beautiful blue. Apparently everyone else had noticed this as well, because the girl took one look at us and pushed Tamaki away from her. She flipped the wrinkled blanket from the bed to over her head. She didn't say anything.

I looked over to Takashi. He understood. I watched as Takashi walked to kneel in front of where the girl was covering up under the blanket. Takashi placed his hands on either side of her head. He gently pulled the blanket away from her. I gasped. She was crying.

Takashi even seemed surprised. She stuttered. "Y-you think I-I'm a f-freak h-huh?"

Then I understood. She had been told that before. About her eyes. They had probably done so many mean things to her, and called her so many mean names. She probably believed that she was a freak. I felt my hold on Usa-chan tighten. I was getting angry. Not good. Takashi wiped a tear away from her face with his finger. He said "No. They are very pretty."

The girl smiled at Takashi. She said "Y-you d-don't think my e-eyes are w-weird?"

Takashi said "No."

The girl's smile grew wider. She tackled Takashi to the floor. I smiled. Takashi really liked her. What? Hmmm… I think I'll keep this a secret of my own for now.

Takashi P.O.V.

The girl suddenly tackled me to the floor. She had her arms around my neck. My face reddened a bit. She stopped. Her face turned a little bit pink. Is she blushing? It was only a little one, but still it made me smile a little. The girl said "T-thank you M-Mori."

I only nodded my usual nod, but kept getting glances from Kyoya and Mitsukuni. I didn't really pay attention to them. More like I couldn't concentrate with the girl on me like this. She was just smiling at me. I tried to sit up, but she giggled and tackled me back onto the floor.

My face only got redder. I was now sure that everyone saw this. The girl on top of me, and my face as red as a tomato. The girl saw my face, and she said "A-are you o-okay?"

She didn't understand. She had never been exposed to feelings like this before. This was mere attraction, and nothing more. I smiled at the girl to assure her that I was fine. She smiled at me, but I could tell deep inside those color-changing eyes; that she didn't believe me.

Haruhi P.O.V.

I had no idea why I was being dragged into this, but I figured it was most likely that they wanted a girl's opinion. With which I have no idea on things like this. Tamaki-sempai sat in front of me in the limo as we drove to the mall here. His attitude had completely changed from the overdramatic wimp to the serious hard player.

He said "Now men, listen up!"

Every male eye turned to face Tamaki, but the girl had her eyes on the road. She was staring at everything as if she was seeing it for the first time. Being around all these damn rich people can get annoying, but a change like this is nice. Her innocence was very refreshing. I rolled down the window for her. She smiled at me before taking my hand into hers while saying "L-look Haruhi!"

I smiled at her. She was so funny. Her reactions to everything were interesting. Her eyes changed color again. They faded from the dark blue to a bright green. I was amazed. Her eyes were so beautifully strange. The hosts had stopped listening to Tamaki to see the girl's eyes change colors.

Kyoya-Sempai pushed up his glasses, and said "We should get her a pair of contacts."

The group nodded their heads. The girl just watched outside the window with an amazed look on her face. I really liked her company. The girl just held my hand with a smile on her face. Tamaki went back to what he was saying. "Men! Your mission is to find a name that matches her best!"

Hikaru and Karou saluted. I rolled my eyes. Honey-Sempai had giant anime eyes with big blushing cheeks. He said "What about me Tama-chan?"

He had his fists raised to his chin. Tamaki-sempai pointed at him while saying "Honey-Sempai, accompany the girls with the twins. They will need more protection from nasty perverts!"

Honey-Sempai gave Tamaki-sempai an evil grin. The rest of the hosts froze. Honey-sempai said "If anyone bad comes near them I will send them to hell."

I noticed the change in his attitude. Then I remembered. He hasn't eaten any cake since yesterday. I said "Honey-sempai?"

He turned to me. His face was still kind of scary, but I finished "Do you want to eat some cake when we get to the mall?"

All the hosts understood as they remembered that he hadn't eaten any cake for a little bit. Honey's face instantly brightened up. He said "Yes Haru~chan!"

Honey's voice was back to cute. The girl turned around toward us. She said "M-Mitsukuni?"

Honey-sempai said "Yes?"

"D-does cake m-make you h-happy?"

That kind of question had an obvious answer from Honey-sempai. "Yes!"

The girl stared back off through the window her eyes turned a dull grey. I wanted to know what had happened to her down there in that basement, but I was scared to find out. She didn't look like she had any marks on her or anything like that, but appearances can be deceiving. I should know. I parade around as a dude most days.

I didn't want to imagine anything that could have been done to her. She was so bright and happy with us, but what if somebody else tried to talk to her? Would she be the same with them, or would she lash out to try to hurt them. I didn't think she should be going out at all yet.

She has never had any good human contact in her entire life. I just don't think she is ready to go out into such a big crowd. This could get very serious. The ride was pretty silent until I said "Is your hair bothering you?"

The girl's eyes snapped back to the bright green. She pulled a windblown strand behind her ear. She said "Y-yeah."

I remembered a neat hair trick that my father had taught me when I still had my long hair. Hers was much longer, but it should work the same way. I said "You'll have to sit in front of me for this to work."

She just nodded. She unbuckled her seatbelt with some assistance from Kyoya. She scooted out of the black seat to the floor right in front of me. She sat down with her legs crossed. I smiled to myself, and began to do what my dad had called a high-hair ponytail. He used them sometimes when he went to work.

The girl just sat patiently as I began to work on her hair. The other hosts watched silently. I moved my hands around her hair. It was so soft. I used one hand to hold her hair and the other to twist it. I didn't have a hairband or else I would have used it. Her hair was very easy to manage.

I wrapped her hair in a half-bun, and crossed it underneath the bun to pull it out of the bun-hole. It made a hair ponytail with no hairband required. I tugged it one last time to make sure it was tight enough. I said "There, all done."

The girl began to touch her hair with both of her hands. I smiled a little at this, but my smile faded when I saw something on her shoulder. It looked like a tattoo. It looked like a barcode with a number 12 in the middle of it. I did want to ask her about it, but I figured she would probably be sad if I did.

I saw the other hosts looking at this as well. They didn't say anything either. Good. I really wanted her to be happy on her first trip somewhere. The ponytail looked great on her like I thought it would. It also kept her hair out of her face from the wind. The girl turned around to smile at me. She said "T-thanks H-Haruhi."

I smiled back while saying "No problem."

The girls smile grew bigger. Just before she tackled me into a hug. The other hosts smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru whined in unison "We wanna hug Haruhi too!"

They both tried to unbuckle their seatbelts, but Tamaki yelled at them "YOU EVIL TWINS LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE!"

The twins just gave him a shoulder shrug. The girl giggled. We pulled into the mall parking lot right then. The girl said "H-Haruhi look!"

I smiled while looking at it for her. This mall was pretty big but it had lots of cute things that she could wear. I unbuckled my seat belt with everyone else. Honey was practically jumping up and down. He really wanted to eat some cake. My stomach growled. Tamaki had made us skip breakfast so we could leave faster.

Kyoya opened his cell phone while saying "We should grab some breakfast before we go shopping."

I nodded my head in agreement. I noticed that the girl was just staring out into the parking lot. I focused on what she was staring at. There were people everywhere staring at us. We did really stand out. Every car in this parking lot looked like a middle-classman owned it, while we were here in a limo.

The girl turned her face away from the window. She was still sitting next to me, without her seatbelt on. She said "A-are t-they n-nice people?"

I nodded my head. She still looked unsure, but hid it very well in those bright green eyes. The color of her eyes changed again. They turned back to a bright violet. I was very fascinated by those eyes. The hosts soon snapped out of their dazes and opened the limo doors. Mori-sempai was the first one out. Followed by Honey-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai, and the devil twins.

I opened my door, while the girl just watched me. I held out my hand towards her as I got out of the car. The girl smiled at me and placed her hand in mine. She slowly climbed out of the limo, eyeing everything very cautiously. The girl held my hand as we began walking towards the mall's entrance doors.

I could tell she was trying very hard to not look at people. She didn't have to look at them, because they all stared at her. The girl's hand tightened around mine. I wanted to yell at everyone to stop staring, but that would only cause a scene. Hence making more people stare at us.

She was trembling. Damn Tamaki for making her face people so early! She's not ready for this! I sent a glare towards the people staring. They immediately looked away, but still snuck glances at us when I wasn't looking. The girl probably thought that they were staring at her, because she was strange. She didn't understand that she was amazingly beautiful.

It's all those bastard doctors' faults for making her like this. She was beautiful beyond human standards, but she thought she was ugly. Damn those fuckin doctors! The other hosts could see that she was having trouble with this. They all gave Tamaki glares. Even Mori-sempai.

His glare made me shiver. Tamaki even noticed her change in attitude. He said in a serious tone "Maybe we should just get her measurements and come back later to do this."

The girl shifted uncomfortably. She said "C-can we p-please s-stay?"

What is this girl thinking? She was already scared, so why did she want to stay. I said "Why do want to stay if you're scared?"

The girl paused for a second. She said "I-It's n-normal to go to t-the m-mall right?"

I understood what she was trying to say. She wanted to see how normal people acted, so she knew how to act like them. I was still unsure of this but I said "I understand."

The other hosts understood as well what she was trying to say. Kyoya's glasses flashed in the light as we walked through the double-wide doors to the mall. The girls other hand silently slipped into Mori-sempai's big hand. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was trying to comfort her.

The girl wasn't shaking anymore. Honey-sempai said "Let's go eat some cake!"

He was walking backwards with Usa-chan on top of his head. Mori-sempai said "Mitsukuni. Don't walk backwards."

Honey-sempai said "Okay Takashi!"

He turned around only to bump into somebody. The person Mitsukuni bumped into almost fell onto the floor. The girl's hand was gone from mine. She had caught the person falling by the arm. Mori hadn't even had time to react to this, so how could she have been that fast?

The person that Honey-sempai had run into was a girl about his size. She was very pretty, with short blonde hair. The girl was still holding onto the other girls arm. She just watched her with those violet eyes. The other girl just stared into them with an awed expression on her face. The other girl had dropped something. A blue stuffed teddy bear had dropped onto the floor in front of the girl.

The girl released her grip on the other girl, and reached down to pick up the teddy bear with both hands. She held it out to the other girl who still looked confused. The other girl smiled and took it into her hands. She said "Thank you."

Honey-sempai looked like he was in love. He had a deep blush across his cheeks as he just stared at the other girl. The other girl said "My name's Hitomi Kobayashi."

Hitomi smiled at the girl in front of her. The girl didn't say anything to her. She just stared with those piercing violet eyes. A voice saved the girl from having to come up with something to say. "Hitomi! Are you okay!"

A pretty girl with long black hair came towards us. She had cute glasses and a blue sundress on. She started to check Hitomi for any injuries. Hitomi gestured to the black-haired girl as she said "This is Koyuki Fujikagi, my best friend."

Koyuki bowed to us as she said "I'm so sorry. I lost her in the crowd."

Tamaki came forward and said "That's alright my princess's!"

Hitomi looked Tamaki-sempai up and down. She pointed one finger toward him while saying "Pervert."

Tamaki retreated to his "emo corner". Muttering things about how he's not a pervert, and how these girls are meanies. Hitomi and Koyuki started laughing at him. Hitomi said "Oh my god! He has an emo corner!"

I smiled at this. These girls looked like a lot of fun.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Koyuki Fujikagi. This girl was beautiful. Just by talking to her, you could tell she was smart. I have never met another girl who was this strange. Other than the girl we saved that is. She talked about things that most people wouldn't have even thought about. Like how when you sneeze your eyes automatically shut and you can't open them.

She was very random, but very smart. I really enjoyed talking with her. She also had a knack for knowing more than she should. After a few minutes of talking, I found out that she and Hitomi were both transferring to Ouran. I was slightly pleased about this. Hitomi and Mitsukuni hit it off as well. They both loved cake, and their animals.

We told them that we were going to grab some breakfast. Turns out that's exactly what they were doing. So we all ended up going to the food court together. We kept them busy and talking so they wouldn't ask any questions about the girl. We didn't mind talking to them though. It was a lot of fun.

We waited in line to order. The girl hadn't said a single word this entire time. She was silent and kept her eyes away from directly looking at us. I wondered what exactly she was thinking right now. The girl removed her hands from holding Haruhi's and Mori's.

I could tell they were concerned about her, but kept it hidden as to not arouse any unwanted questions. When it was our turn to order, Haruhi ordered for both her and the girl. The rest of us ordered for ourselves. Mori as well. The girl smiled at us with a knowing smile. Hmmm…What is she thinking about?

I was still thinking about it even when our food was delivered to our table. Haruhi had ordered them both a fruit salad honey-sempai and Hitomi-chan had ordered a cake, Mori-sempai had gotten a sandwich, the twins had gotten oatmeal, and Koyuki and I had ordered pancakes.

The girl didn't say anything as she began eating. I noticed that she didn't eat much. Koyuki's phone began to ring. She excused herself from the table and began talking on it. I didn't really any of her conversation. The girl smiled at me.

I smiled back without even thinking about it. What the hell? I always think about my actions. Why was this time so different? This girl is getting me out of my comfort zone. The girl looked at Hitomi as she said "I-I think t-that you guys a-are l-leaving."

Right on cue Koyuki walked back to the table. She started gathering their stuff while saying "I'm sorry, but my parent's just called. We have to leave."

I was a little bit confused. How could she have known that? They both said their goodbyes and they left. I asked "How did you know that they were leaving?"

The girl said "W-well I h-heard h-her talking on t-the t-thingy."

Mori scolded her. He said "It's bad to listen to other peoples conversations."

Why was Mori the one scolding her? The girl looked down at her hands while saying "S-sorry."

Mori rested his big hand on top of her head. She looked up and he just smiled a little at her. The girl smiled back. Her face changed from happy to serious. She said "I-is it n-normal f-for people t-to h-hold hands?"

That's why she let go of their hands. She was trying to be normal. She said "I-I saw t-that you guys weren't h-holding h-hands so I f-figured-."

Mori cut her off. He said "It's normal to hold hands."

The girl smiled again. She said "G-good."

Mori took his hand off of her head. The girl smiled happily at all of us. Just then a teenage boy around our age came walking up to our table. His gaze was directed at the girl. He said "I was looking for my friends, but you are a lot prettier than they are."

I felt my hand tighten on my notebook. This bastard is hitting on her. Right in front of us! The girl just sat there frozen. Her hand unconsciously grabbed Haruhi's underneath the table. The guy reached his hand towards the girl's hair. She stiffened. The hand never came to touch her hair. Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed his arm. They said in scary unison. "What do you think you doing?"

The dark-haired boy looked scared for a moment. Then he regained his composure and simply walked away without another word. I smirked. Hikaru said "What a scumbag."

The girl said "W-what's a s-scumbag?"

Tamaki said "NO! YOU TWO DEVIL TWINS ARE TEACHING MY BABY BAD WORDS!"

The girl said "O-oh. I-I won't s-say it t-then."

Tamaki stopped yelling at the twins. His attitude changed back to idiot. He said "Alright men! Let's go pick out a name!"

The twins jumped up in unison with a "Yes sir!"

I figured it wouldn't be long before those idiots would bother me to go with them, so I asked Honey "Are you sure you can handle this?"

He said with a cute smile "Piece of cake!"

That's honey-sempai for ya. I just nodded and left with Tamaki. Haruhi ended up being dragged by Tamaki with them. Mori sempai was right behind us. Honey called out "Don't worry I got this!"

Mori smiled a little bit. I couldn't help but imagine why he has started to smile so much.

Honey P.O.V.

"This one would look great on her." Hikaru told Kaoru as he held up a dress to the girl's body. I wanted to pick out some pretty things for her, but Kaoru said I have no idea about how to dress girls. I was kinda sad, but the girl told me I could help by telling her what looks nice. She's so nice. So I'm sitting here in this corner waiting for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to pick out some dresses for her to try on.

The girl just stood there patiently as the twins both proceeded to pick out things for her. I still wanted to pick out something for her. The girl looked at me with a secret smile. Then she asked "C-can H-Honey pick one t-thing out t-too?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Hikaru said "Okay Honey-sempai, one thing only." I bounced up from my seat in the corner. Yay! I get to pick something out! I tackled the girl right then and there. She is so sweet! Like cake!

We rolled around on the floor for a minute. I stood up from the floor and held out my hand. Only then did I realize how high her dress had risen. A scarlet blush stained my cheeks. I may look like a kid, but I was still 18. One of her dress straps had fallen down as well. The twins' faces were the exact color as mine.

I held out my hand to help her up. She smiled at me, and then placed her hand in mine. I lifted her up with no effort. She was so light. Hikaru noticed that a group of boys were watching us from outside of the store window. He pulled up her strap, while saying "Don't do that in public places!"

I nodded because I understood what he was trying to say. Her dress was too short to do these kinds of things or else perverts will come. Kaoru shot them a deadly glare. I smiled as all the boys walked away from the window. They could be scary when they needed to. I held Usa-chan with one hand with going through the clothes on the rack with the other.

I jumped from aisle to aisle looking for the perfect thing. I had stopped every aisle or two to check out how the twins were doing. In every outfit I saw her try on she looked great. I smiled at her every single time. I didn't even think about it. It just came naturally like breathing. I was happy.

When they had gotten enough dresses, the twins went on to jeans and shirts. The girl had no idea how to put on either of them. She said through the curtain "H-Hikaru, K-Kaoru?"

The twins answered in unison "What is it?"

"I-I can't put t-the p-pants on."

A blush stained all our faces. Except for the girl because she didn't understand. Hikaru stuttered "W-we can't h-help her with that."

Kaoru said "Let call Haruhi!"

Haruhi was already supposed to be with us, but I guess Tamaki didn't remember that part as he dragged her off behind them. I giggled. Tama-chan still isn't good at realizing his feelings, and Haru-chan is the same way. I hope that they realize them soon though. After the fair I thought they were sure to get together but I guess I was wrong.

Hikaru called her and after a couple rings it answered. Haruhi sounded irritated. "Hello, Hikaru?"

Hikaru said "Yeah its Hikaru. We kinda need your help."

An overdramatic Tamaki answered instead of Haru-chan. "No way! Haruhi is helping us!"

Hikaru gave Kaoru a mischievous grin. He said "Okaay then. I guess we'll have to change her ourselves."

"WE ARE ON OUR WAY! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY BABY!"

The call was ended by Tamaki right after he said that. It only took them a couple minutes to track us down. I was giggling. A flustered Tamaki came charging into the store. He was yelling "YOU SHADY TWINS LEAVE MY POOR BABY ALONE!"

Kyo-kun was behind him, followed by Haru-chan, and Takashi. I smiled at them. Takashi just smiled through his eyes like always. Haruhi interrupted Tama-chan's yelling. She said "Now what did you need my help with?"

The twins gestured to the changing room. Haruhi just walked right on into it. She wasn't dressed like a guy today or else it would be awkward. Their voices were now heard talking. Haru-chan's voice said "You put them on like this."

The girl's voice was next. "O-okay."

"Okay now you put the shirt on like this."

"H-Haruhi! You h-have them t-too!"

We heard Haruhi yelp. Then say "Don't touch me there!"

A blush went across everyone's faces. The girl said "B-but you h-have them too!"

"N-no I don't!"

"Y-yes you d-do! S-see!"

Another yelp was heard. "S-stop touching me like that!"

"S-sorry H-Haruhi."

Haruhi's tone softened. She said "It's ok."

After a rustling noise, Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room. A blush still evidently covering her cheeks. The twins started to tease her about it. Kaoru said while leaning on left shoulder "So what happened in there Haruhi?"

Hikaru leaned on her right and said "Yeah. We hear a lot of yelling in there."

Haruhi's blush grew and she said "That girl sure is built like a woman."

Our blushes deepened. Then the girl stepped out from behind the curtain. She looked breathtaking. Neon-peach colored skinny jeans hugged her thighs. Her rounded hips were adorned with diamonds that ran along the sides of her legs to her ankles. A tan T-shirt hugged her chest area, but was a little bit loose around the middle. It had big black letters that read "Sinful" across the front.

She wore black studded ankle boots with a black fedora hat. A long black cross necklace pulled it all together. She looked so pretty! Hikaru said "You look great!"

Kaoru said "Not bad at all."

I looked to Takashi for his opinion. He was just staring at the girl with a look I've only seen him give to Haruhi when she dressed up. This look was more intense than that though. I recognized that look. It only made me giggle. Takashi snapped out of his trance to say "You look nice."

The girl smiled at him. She just said "T-thank you."

I looked between her and Takashi. They are so cute.

Girl's P.O.V.

I'm not too sure about this. These people have only been with me for a short time, but I feel really good around them. Nothing like being in that room. I was smiling so much. I've only smiled at one other person before. I pushed away those thoughts. I have to enjoy this moment for now. I want to stay here with these people.

Mori said "You look nice."

I was a little bit pleased at that. I replied "T-thank you."

I noticed that Honey kept glancing at me and Mori. His eyes held a kind of merriment that I wanted to possess. It made me smile. I've never been able to smile like this before. It feels so nice to be able to smile. I haven't smiled for a very long time. I thought I had forgotten how, but these people brought it back out of me.

Tamaki lunged forward. I would have dodged but these people wouldn't hurt me. Tamaki grabbed my hand into his hands while saying "MY DAUGHTER IS SO LOVELY!"

I felt something pull at my chest. It hurt. There was only one person who had ever called me beautiful, or pretty. I hated thinking about it. I couldn't change the past, so there was no use to cry about it. I can't bring them back no matter how hard I try. Stop! Stop thinking! Now!

Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder. She looked into my eyes. She said "Are you okay?"

I smiled while nodding. I don't want them to know. They'll hate me. Haruhi's eyes told me that she didn't believe me. To give her some reassurance I said "Y-yeah. J-just t-thinking."

She smiled at me. Her eyes were so pretty. Mine were hideous. I don't know why they all like them so much. My eyes are just like the rest of me. A mistake. Honey came forward. He smiled his nice grin at me. He held up Usa-chan to my face while saying his "Do you want to hold him?"

I smiled at him. I nodded my head. He was trying to make me feel better. This person's smile fooled a lot of people, but not me. I could see everything. Just by touching someone. I saw their deepest darkest secrets. This child could be very dangerous when need be. He wasn't even a child. He was 18 years old. My age.

I saw everyone else's secrets as well. It was a curse. Along with everything else. It was all a never ending curse. I held his precious bunny to my chest. It was really comfy. I guess that's why he liked it so much. No. He liked it because someone special had given it to him. His deceased grandmother had made it for him. That's why it was so special. They shared so many nice memories, but all stories had an ending.

His grandmother had died. A victim of lung cancer. He had stayed loyal to her the entire time. This person was like me. We both had lost something special to them under unfair circumstances. I patted Honey's head. He just looked at me confused. I said "T-this is s-special to y-you. T-thank you f-for letting m-me h-hold him."

Honey smiled at me. This wasn't a nice smile that he usually gave everyone else. It was a genuine smile. He said "It's ok. You can hold him all you want."

Haruhi looked between us as she said "Am I missing something here?"

I shook my head no. I felt eyes on me. I turned my head to see them. Deep onyx eyes stared back. Mori. He just looked at me. His expression was unreadable. I smiled at him. He gave a small smile back. Hikaru and Kaoru said "Well we have your sizes in clothes. So we are good there, but we still need your sizes for something else."

A blush spread across their cheeks. I was confused. Why does that happen to them? Haruhi seemed to understand them. She took my hand in hers, and said "We have to go pick out some other things for you."

I nodded and followed her. The others trailed behind us in single file. Haruhi led us to a bar filled with more clothes. These were the things that she had showed me in the bathroom. The bras and panties. I noticed the red on all their faces again. Are they getting sick? Then again that happened to me too when Mori looked at me.

Tamaki said "Time for Operation Name!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood straighter and put their hands on their foreheads. They pushed their hands away while saying "Yes Sir!"

Tamaki began to walk off, followed by the other boys. The only boy who stayed was Honey. I was still holding Usa-chan but he didn't seem to mind. Honey looked at me with happy eyes. He said "I'm here to protect you from bad guys!"

So people protected other people? Oh, well that makes sense. I hadn't even thought about grabbing Honey before he fell from bumping into Hitomi. My body acted on its own. Hitomi also had some secrets of her own. As did Koyuki. How can they be so happy when they have those secrets? Their smiles had completely fooled the others.

I guess I'll just keep my eyes on them for now. They could become a real threat later on. I turned to Haruhi and asked "W-where are t-they g-going?"

Haruhi smiled at me as she said "They are going to find you a name."

A name? For me? Why are these people so nice to me? They have no idea what I am, but they would still be so wonderful to me? Maybe the voice was wrong. Maybe I can have people to love. Maybe they won't end up like Kiri.


	5. Chapter 5: She's beautiful

Shattered Angel Chapter Five: Operation Name! Part Two!

Thanks to all my readers! Please rate and review! This OC is mine!

Disclaimer: I still do not own OHSHC… Mori still no mine-… LOL Enjoy!

Hikaru P.O.V.

I couldn't for the life of me, think of a name for this girl. I looked at all the possibilities that we all had written down on a list. (A/N English meanings in the parenthesis.)

Akemi (bright beauty)

Emi (beautiful blessing)

Hideko (splendid child)

Emiko (beautiful child)

Ayako (color child)

Amaya (night rain)

Fumiko (child of blessed beauty)

Hiromi (abundant beauty)

Katsumi (victorious beauty)

I scrolled through the list one more time. These names all described her in some way, but they just didn't sound right for her. The other hosts agreed with me as well. We looked around the mall for any clues for a name, but none came. Finding a name was going to be harder than I expected.

We kept getting texts from Honey-sempai to Kyoya's phone wherever they went so we wouldn't lose them somehow. We checked on them a couple times just to make sure, but Honey-sempai had it all under control. Kyoya had already arranged for all of her clothes and supplies to be delivered to the beach house later today.

Damn, how can he be so smart? It's like he's a robot or something. I stole a quick glance in his direction. He was just staring into that black notebook of his. Kaoru and I had tried to steal it once to see what was inside, but we couldn't find it. I have no idea where he keeps that thing hidden.

As if he could hear me he asked "Is there something on my face?"

He hadn't even looked up from his notebook! I said "No! Nothing."

I quickly looked away. Kaoru gave me a what-the-hell-was-that-about stare. I just shrugged and kept my eyes on the path in front of me. I tried to concentrate on a name. but nothing came up. I was getting frustrated. I said "Let's just go home, and search the internet for something. I can't think of anything."

Everyone else complied. Well, all except Mori-sempai. He never really talked much. I looked down at my feet to try to concentrate better. A bump to my shoulder ripped me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the same exact boy that had been hitting on the girl while they had been eating breakfast.

The boy's eyes had some recognition I them as he said "Oh, you're the dudes with that hot chick."

What the hell did he just say to us? He kept talking to his buddies. "This chick was the hottest babe I have ever seen! I wanted to bang her right on the table!"

My hands clenched. This fucking bastard! I shouted "Shut up bastard!"

The boy smirked and said "Well well, looks like somebody's jealous!"

His buddies all laughed at that remark. It only made me want to punch him in his stupid face. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he continued "Your fuckin this chick aren't you?"

I didn't say anything. My vision was going red. This fucking asshole! I said "Shut the fuck up about her!"

The boy raised his fist to hit me. I didn't have any time to react. I shut my eyes. I felt my body tense to brace myself for the hit, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the girl standing to the side. She was holding the boy's hand in a tight grip. She didn't say anything but was staring off into the distance. Her eyes were grey.

The boy noticed her eyes. He tried to jerk his arm away from her but she didn't even move an inch. She just stood there holding his arm. In one quick movement she used his own arm to push him backwards. The boy fell on his butt. He looked up at her with wide eyes. He yelled "Y-you're a freak!"

The girl's eyes snapped back to violet. She just stared at the floor with a sad expression in her eyes. Everybody was watching the scene. People started to whisper about it amongst themselves. I could make out parts of the whispers. "That girl is a freak!"

"Did you see that?"

"Totally creepy!"

"Her eyes are so creepy!"

"They just changed colors like that!"

The girl's eyes still had that emotionless expression on her face as she stared at the floor. The boy got up and ran off with his buddies. I was just about to yell at them when Kyoya stepped forward. He said "Thank you all for attending our performance!"

What? I was confused. What in the hell? I watched as the people's whispers changed. "Oh that was a play?"

"Good cuz I would've been really freaked out."

"Her eyes were good effects."

"I totally agree."

I smiled at Kyoya-sempai. He was still amazing. The girl looked around the room for a moment. She smiled at Kyoya. Mori-sempai patted Kyoya-sempai's head. Honey-sempai came running through the now-disappearing crowd. He yelled "Good! You found her!"

Honey-sempai shook his finger at the girl. He said "Running off is bad!"

The girl said "S-sorry."

I asked "What do you mean she ran off?"

Haruhi came running up now. She said "Don't do that! We were scared!"

The girl said "S-sorry H-Haruhi."

Haruhi said "That's ok. At least you found the others."

The girl nodded. Honey-sempai began telling them what happened as they walked to the parking lot. "We were looking at all the cute animal at the pet store, and she was playing with Usa-chan on the floor while playing with some birdies through the cage. We turned around for a second, and when we looked back she was gone!"

Honey-sempai held up Usa-chan as he said "You can't leave Usa-chan in the chair like that. Somebody could have stolen him."

The girl twiddled her fingers as she said "W-well I d-didn't w-want to leave h-him on the f-floor, b-but I n-needed to g-go."

Haruhi said "Go where?"

I explained to her what had happened, and she said "Oh. How did you know he was in trouble?"

The girl shifted nervously with all of our stares on her. She said "I-I just k-knew t-that he n-needed me."

Kyoya wrote something down in that tiny notebook, while the rest of us looked at her. This was very strange. How could she have gotten there so fast? We had now reached the limo. The girl's eyes started watering up. She said "D-do you s-still like me?"

She was scared that we were like the other people there. That had whispered and called her a freak. I knew exactly what she needed. I pulled her in for a hug. I said "We still like you no matter what."

The girl wrapped her arms around me. She didn't say anything. I pulled away from her as I said "Do you understand now?"

The girl nodded. She said "H-Hikaru is v-very n-nice."

I smiled. This girl is so sweet. Anyone who hurts her is going to be beaten to death.

Takashi P.O.V.

The girl was sitting in between me and Mitsukuni. She was holding Usa-chan and was playing with his ears. I smiled a little. She was still so cute. Back up. Can't think like that. We were on the drive back to the beach house from the mall. The girl yawned. It was tiny and cute. Dammit. Not cute.

The girl rubbed her eyes with both of her hands. So cute. Mitsukuni yawned as well. He said sleepily "Takashi, can she take a nap with me?"

I nodded my head. Tamaki didn't intrude on the conversation with his idiotic yelling at all. He said "It does look like she needs one."

The girl said "W-what's a n-nap?"

Her sleepy voice was too cute. I looked outside the window to distract myself. Kaoru said "They look really tired."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he said "Well, she's had a long day so far, and it's Honey-sempai's naptime."

I checked my watch. He was right. It was already 4:00. We had spent a lot of time at the mall today. The girl set Usa-chan down in Mitsukuni's lap. He said sleepily "No, you can hold him."

The girl responded by cuddling up next to him. She pulled Mitsukuni close to her as she set Usa-chan down in both of their laps. She knew he wouldn't take it from her so she shared it. Smart girl. Mitsukuni said "Okay."

He closed his eyes. She did the same. The rest of the hosts watched in silence. Tamaki said "They are so cute."

"Ya."

I realized that the voice who had just said that was me. I hadn't even thought about it. I had just spoken out loud while watching them. The others were staring at me but I avoided their eyes. I watched their sleeping forms, and thoughts of what had occurred in the mall came poking through my head.

She had just shown up out of nowhere. I hadn't even had the time to react at all. This girl was very strange indeed. Her actions are that of a kitten, but when someone is in danger of being hurt she turns into a tiger. I saw the strength that she possessed. She barely moved but it was enough force to knock him backwards.

I wondered exactly what other things she could do. She was very fast. I was surprised when Mitsukuni said that he had lost her. His eyes are trained to detect movement from anywhere in the room. If she could get past him, then she had to be very fast. The girl was asleep soundly. Her head was resting on Mitsukuni's small one. They looked so peaceful in their sleep.

No one said a word until we reached the beach house. Everyone began climbing out as quietly as they could. Mitsukuni was very cranky when his naps were disturbed. I silently slipped out of the limo door on my side. Then carefully moved around the car to open the door on the other side. I lifted Mitsukuni up with one arm, and the girl in the other. They were both very light.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the doors for me to walk in with them. They didn't make a sound. The girl nuzzled closer to my chest as I carried them up the stairs. I blushed. Good thing the others were downstairs waiting for me to return. I walked into Mitsukuni's room. I set them both down on top of his big bed.

Mitsukuni immediately snuggled closer to the girl. She responded by wrapping her arms around his tiny form. I set Usa-chan in the middle of them. I took one last look at their sleeping forms, and thought aloud. "I could get used to this."

Kaoru P.O.V.

"Mori-sempai has been gone for a while."

Hikaru's voice said. I nodded my head in agreement. Just what in the heck is he doing up there? I moved my hands across the laptop on my lap. Still no luck with a name. Damn. Nothing we could find fit her at all. I rubbed my temples in frustration. I heard footsteps in the hallway. I looked up to see none other than Mori.

He had a book in his left hand. He just set it down in front of Kyoya-sempai. Kyoya-sempai looked up from his laptop. He said "A dictionary of names. Great job Mori."

He just grunted and sat down on the other end of the couch. I smiled at him. So that's what he was doing. Hehe. He is so weird sometimes. Like that girl. They would be really nice together. I liked her and all, but it was more like a brother. Hikaru felt that way as well. We could also tell that Mori was attracted to her. I mean who wouldn't be, but he blushed whenever she was around.

I pressed the "power off" button on my laptop. I glanced at my watch. It was 4:30. It shouldn't be too long now before Honey-sempai wakes up. I had no idea when the girl would wake up. I just hope that she didn't wake him up. Honey-sempai is a demon when he is woken up from his naps.

I shivered. He is really scary sometimes too. I felt Mori-sempai shift his stance a little. He was staring outside the window. I wondered what those expressionless eyes were thinking about. He was always so distant from all of us, except Honey-sempai. It was different when that girl was around. It felt like she made us closer to him.

We sat there in silence until Haruhi spoke up. She said "What are your guy's idea's on the name situation."

Haruhi wasn't really there when we wrote down the names, so I pulled the crumpled list from my pocket. I handed it to her. She skimmed through the names. She set the piece of paper down on the coffee table in front of us. She was about to say something when we all heard shuffling feet in the hallway.

A couple seconds later Honey-sempai walked in rubbing his eyes. He said "Takashi?"

I wondered if the girl was still sleeping. Honey-sempai looked around the room at all of us. I frowned when I heard Honey-sempai question. "Where did the girl go?"

We all stopped at this. I said "She was sleeping with you."

Honey said "I woke up, but she wasn't there."

I stood up from my seat. Hikaru stood up as he said "Let's go look for her."

It didn't take us long to find her. She had gotten outside somehow, and was standing beside the Sakura tree in the front grounds. She was just staring at the tree with wide eyes. The wind blew then, making her dress and hair float around her. She looked heavenly. Like an angel. "Hikari Tenshi."

I turned to see who the voice was. It was Mori-sempai. He said "Her name."

Hikari Tenshi? (A/n means beautiful angel) It was perfect. It fitted her perfectly. Kyoya said "That name suits her very well."

Mori didn't look like he was paying him any attention though. He was just staring at the girl. I said "That's a great name Mori-sempai."

Haruhi agreed. "Yeah, it really does sound like her."

Sakura petals floated in the breeze. The girl's eyes widened. She held out her cupped-together hands. Petals seemed to follow her command as skimmed across her body with the wind. Petals gracefully landed in her hands. The girl smiled. It was a genuine smile. Then she tossed her hands into the air with an upcoming breeze. The petals danced together as they flew away.

This girl really was an angel.

Haruhi P.O.V.

My first thought was how someone can be so perfect. Then I remembered she wasn't perfect. She had faults all her own, but it just seemed to heighten her good parts. This girl was broken. You could tell by how she stared at the petals. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't describe. Sadness. Longing. Both of those.

There was something else I couldn't find the words to describe. Her smile. It was a happy one, but as she watched the petals fly away it changed into a sad smile. I stood there along with the others just watching her. Hikari Tenshi… The name really did suit her. I looked to Mori-sempai. He was just watching her with those deep onyx eyes.

The wind blew again. The girl turned towards us. She smiled. I smiled back. I said "Come back inside!"

She looked at the tree one last time before she walked towards us. She was rubbing her eyes. I asked "How did you get outside?"

Her eyes changed colors from violet to soft pink. She said "I-I followed t-the f-floating t-things."

She didn't even know what a flower petal was? The girl placed her hand in mine. I smiled. Hikaru said "I think we've-."

Kaoru finished "Found you a name!"

The girl stopped rubbing her eye. She said "Y-you did?"

Tamaki-sempai said "From now on your name shall be Hikari Tenshi!"

The girl's eyes widened. She said "T-Tenshi?"

Honey sempai held her other hand as he said "That means angel!"

"W-what's an a-angel?"

Honey said "I'll show you!"

Everyone followed Honey as he held the girl's hand to lead her to the library. Mori-sempai followed wordlessly behind them as did the rest of us. Honey-sempai pointed to a big book on the top shelf of a bookcase. Mori-sempai reached his hand upward and pulled it down for him. He had brushed against the girls shoulder, and he was slightly pink.

I smiled. Honey-sempai opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He pointed to an angel on the left-hand side. He said "That's an Angel." She stared at the picture. Her fingertips brushed against the angel's wings. She said "W-wings."

Honey said "Ya! That's what makes them angels."

Kyoya asked "Do you like the name?"

The girl nodded yes. Kyoya said "Well then, welcome to our family. Hikari."

Hikari smiled. She hugged Kyoya. Kyoya smiled and patted her head. She looked really happy.

Honey P.O.V.

I liked her smile. Hikari-chan's smile. It was very nice. I really want to keep seeing that smile. It made me happy in a way I couldn't name. It was like eating cake. I just felt happy for no reason when she was around. I noticed Takashi staring at her as she hugged Kyoya. Kyoya didn't push her away or anything like that. He just patted her head and smiled.

It seems that this girl is having an effect on all of us. At least it was a good one. Hikari let go of Kyoya. She smiled at all of us. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled their trouble-maker smile at one another. I had a rough idea of what would happen next. Hikaru placed his right arm across the girls shoulders while Karou did the same using his left arm. Hikaru said "Let's play a game!"

Kaoru said "Hide and seek!"

Hikari said "T-the one w-we played l-last night?"

Hikaru slid his fingers underneath her chin. He tilted her face dangerously close to his. He said "Don't tell me you already forgot?"

Kaoru turned her face to his. He whispered "I guess we'll have to make you remember."

I saw Takashi tense. It was barely, but I noticed it. Tamaki started yelling while pointing an accusing finger at them. "YOU PERVERTS LEAVE MY DARLING DAUGHTER ALONE!"

The twins made it a whole three seconds before they starting laughing their heads off. Takashi's posture returned to normal. I'm going to ask him about this later. I started to giggle at Tama-chan's funny face. Hikari-chan just looked around confused. Hikari-chan looked around at all of our happy faces. She smiled. I saw Takashi blush. It made me giggle even more.

Hikari P.O.V.

These people are so strange. I've only had one person smile at me before. I really like this. These people are something I've never experienced before. It's really nice. I feel something warm in my chest. It's just like when Kiri would smile at me. I can't cry here. Not in front of these people. I'd rather cry later when I'm alone.

Tamaki pulled me away from Hikaru and Kaoru. I couldn't stop myself from tensing up. Tamaki didn't seem to notice as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. He started to yell at the boys. "YOU SHADY TWINS STOP TOUCHING MY BABY!"

So they are called twins? Is that why they look so much alike? I giggled. Tamaki stopped yelling and his eyes started to water. He started to squish me in another hug. He said "My daughter is so cute!"

Why does everyone keep calling me cute? I couldn't really breathe. I felt myself being lifted away from Tamaki. I turned my head to see who was picking me up. I smiled. Takashi. He set me down beside Honey. Tamaki started crying. He said "Mommy! My daughter doesn't want to hug me!"

Mommy? I voiced my question out loud. "W-what's a m-mommy?"

Everyone stopped laughing. All of them had sad expressions on their faces. I wondered if I had said something bad. Kyoya said "A mommy is the person that gives birth to you."

I asked "So K-Kyoya gave birth t-to T-Tamaki?"

Everyone's sad faces were gone. They all started laughing again. I was confused. What did I say that made them laugh like this? Takashi even chuckled. Kyoya and Tamaki's faces were red. Hikaru had a funny smile on as he said "Just call Kyoya mommy!"

Kyoya glared at him. I've seen that look too many times to be scared of it. Hikaru's face turned a little pale. I asked "C-can I c-call you mommy?"

His glare stopped. He seemed surprised. He straightened the round things on his face that I got to play with before. He said "I don't see the harm in it."

I smiled and tackled him in a hug. His round things fell off and before they could hit the ground I snatched them from the air. Kyoya looked even more surprised than before. I sat up from hugging him. He said "Can I have my glasses back please?"

I nodded. So they are called glasses. I said "H-here."

I placed them gently back onto his face. I said "M-Mommy looks nice w-without h-his glasses o-on too."

Kyoya smiled at me. He patted my head. It felt really nice. I liked how nice he was to me. I stood up from sitting on him. I noticed all the red across everybody's faces again. I held out my hand to him. He grabs my hand and I pull him to his feet. He looked surprised but hid it well underneath the flash of his glasses.

I asked "W-why do you w-wear glasses?"

Kyoya said "They allow me to see."

"O-oh."

I caught Mori and Honey's stares. They had that weird look in their eyes again. It was kind of making me nervous. I didn't like when people stared at me. It brought up bad memories that I didn't want them to know about. I just smiled at them with a fake smile. It looked like none of them believed me.


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe I can open up

Shattered Angel Chapter Six: The Curse is Found.

My family has moved into a new house, but my laptop was destroyed ? so now my updates will probably be a lot slower and shorter until I get my new one. I'm very srry to all my readers!

Disclaimer: I still no own OHSHC... Waaahhh! ? I want Mori be mine! Enjoy!

Honey P.O.V.

Her smile looked so sad. Hikari-Chan's smile. It made my heart hurt. How could someone so beautiful be so sad? Im not the only person who can see that the smile she is showing us right now is fake. Her eyes give it away. Those beautiful eyes...They held so much sadness.

This girl was very good at hiding her emotions, but I could easily tell that she was sad. When you have Takashi as your cousin, you get very good at reading people. Takashi was also seeing the same thing I was.

He was seeing a broken person putting on a facade to assure others that she was fine. In truth, she was far from okay. She looked like a broken porcelain doll.

Kaoru P.O.V.

She has that smile on again. That fake smile. I can only recognize it because it's the same smile that I show myself. Everytime someone can't tell us apart, that's my smile to them. My own mother can't even tell who's who. I didn't want this girl to feel that way.

She's probably already suffered so much. She doesn't need any more pain added to it. She was like me in a way. My instinct reacted before I could even think. My hand flew to unconsciously grab hers, but another pale hand beat me to it.

Haruhi P.O.V.

It's that same smile again. It was like staring into a mirror. Her smile is exactly the same as mine. Its the same smile I could only show after my mom died. I had been self destructing after her death. I couldn't eat or sleep. I fell into depression. My father was there and that helped, but this girl had no one to be there for her.

She had a war going on inside her head. I couldn't let someone experience that pain. She didn't deserve it at all. She was sweet, innocent, and knew so little about everything that we have known our entire lives. She deserved to be loved. Never be alone.

I clenched my fists at my sides. I couldn't stand for this. I didn't want her to fall apart without anyone else seeing. I couldn't let her feel so much pain on her own. I shot out my hand to grab hers without even realizing it.

Kyoya P.O.V.

Haruhi's hand grabbed Hikari's. I could only stand there and watch the scene play out. Haruhi's head was lowered as she grabbed Hikari's hand. Without a single word Haruhi bolted past us all. Taking Hikari with her.

I was shocked. Haruhi never acted on instinct. She was always so level-headed. I was interested in what caused her to behave so rashly. I watched with surprise as did the others. Hikari was running alongside Haruhi now. Their forms grew smaller as they continued down the long hallway.

They disappeared as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall. Hikaru was the first to speak. "Haruhi?"

It was very rare to see Haruhi act out of character. The others were just as puzzled by what had just occurred. Honey spoke up. "Hikari-Chan is sad."

He hugged Usa-Chan to his small chest. His facial expression was sad. Mori placed a hand on his head. He patted it in a soothing motion. It calmed Honey. His tense body relaxed. I knew that Honey couldn't stand when people were sad. It made him cry.

I felt something tug at my soul. It told me to follow them. Make sure that they are okay. Tamaki must have thought the same because he said "Let's follow them!"

He began running to catch up with them. Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I followed behind him. I just had a nagging feeling that told me I needed to find them. I didn't plan on caring so much, but those two were a kind of glue to our big family. Haruhi along with Tamaki had patched up our differences and fights. Hikari had already become special to me.

It was like I had another sister. I just wanted to protect that innocence from the world. I wanted her to be happy. We rounded the corner now. The only thing on my mind was making sure those two were okay.

Takashi P.O.V.

I ran to find the girls. Haruhi had looked very upset about something. Hikari had a fake smile on her face then. Maybe that's what set Haruhi off. Haruhi never ran, so this must have greatly upset her. I ran faster than the others but still couldn't find the girls. They must have gone somewhere exclusive. Think Takashi, think.

Hikari P.O.V

Where is Haruhi taking me? She seems upset so I'm running alongside her. She was wearing jeans and I was in a dress that she gave me last night. Everything was moving so fast. I could see why Haruhi was upset. My curse reacted again when she touched my hand.

She had seen through my fake smile. I had wanted to genuinely smile for them, but my thoughts had taken me elsewhere. I don't know why, but I felt something crack in the back of my head. Glass.

The walls around my heart are barely cracked now. I wanted to let them in but I was scared. I don't want to let them be like Kiri. Haruhi stopped in front of a giant black door. I smelled something unfamiliar here. It smelled sweet. Haruhi didn't waste any time in pushing open the door.

My eyes were assaulted by beautifully bright colors. All different kinds of sweet smells wafted to my senses. I could only stare at the beauty in front of me. It was all so foreign but it was beautiful. Haruhi grabbed my hand again. She pulled me from the doorway to her arms. What is this feeling? I did this to the others, but I hadn't felt like this at all.

I felt...warm. Just like when Kiri did this. I unknowingly tensed with that thought. Haruhi noticed as she held me closer. I didn't try to move away or anything like that. I didn't want to. I really liked this. Haruhi just held me to her chest. I could hear her heartbeat. It sounded scared.

Scared for what? Haruhi's words made my eyes widen. "Don't hide your feelings like that. Even though I've only known you for a little bit, I want you to be able to trust me."

Just...like...Kiri... I needed to get away from this person as well.

I was growing oddly attached to these humans. It would never turn out well in the end. I can't have people love me. They all end up dying. Why don't these people think I'm wierd or strange? Everyone else thought I was a freak, so why only them?

Why do they have to help me? Why am I growing to like them in such a short time? I...can't do this. I can't leave them. I already like them all so much. They are all so nice to me. I wanted to stay with them forever.

I wanted to protect them. I'm a lot stronger now, so it was a possibility. I could protect them from him. I could save them from death. I could actually love these people. I could finally have my precious family back.

Takashi P.O.V.

Where could they be? I remembered that Haruhi had promised to take her to the garden. That was pretty much the only place I haven't checked yet. Might as well. I rounded another corner with the rest of the club on my heels. Please be here. Please be here. Plea-. My mind stopped as I saw inside of the opened doorway.

Haruhi was hugging Hikari with such passion that I never knew she had. She said "Don't hide your feelings like that. Even though I've only known you for a little bit, I want you to be able to trust me."

Hikari's body tensed. She didn't move as Haruhi pulled her closer. The others were watching as well. Hikari just stood there while Haruhi hugged her. Her back was facing us so we couldn't make out her expression. Hikari's arms slowly wrapped around Haruhi's body. She said nothing. Haruhi pulled away as she said "Now lets go see the flowers!"

Hikari instantly brightened. She said "Y-Yeah!"

Haruhi was smiling at her. I've never really seen Haruhi acting so girly before. I wasn't watching her though. I was watching Hikari. This girl was so different from everyone else. She was just so beautiful.

Everything about her was beautiful. Not in her face or body, but inside her soul. I wanted to know all her secrets. I wanted to know how damaged she was. I already knew that she was shattered.

If you looked deep enough in her eyes you could see just how broken she was. I wanted her to truly smile. To be happy. Haruhi gave a tour of the garden and named some flowers for her. Haruhi stopped when she came across the roses. She said "And these are the roses I was talking about."

Hikari reached a small hand to brush the petals with her fingertips. She exclaimed "It's soft!"

I smiled. She was so innocent. Haruhi giggled. She said "Your so cute!"

Haruhi frowned. "Now I sound like Tamaki-sempai."

I could feel Tamaki float away to his corner. Hikari said "W-what does c-cute mean?"

Haruhi rubbed her chin. She made a fist and pounded it onto her flat palm. She said "Its when you just want to hug something because you like it I guess."

Hikari said "Y-your cute!"

Haruhi giggled again. She smiled. I've never seen Haruhi so happy before. Unless it involved fancy tuna. Hikari tackled her. Haruhi yelped and laughed. Hikari just beamed at her. She was so cute. Nope. Not cute. Yes. No. Haruhi said seriously "I wanted to ask you a question. If you don't mind that is."

Hikari nodded. Haruhi asked "Just how long were you in that room?"

I was curious as well. Hikari's smile darkened. She stood up from her place on the eyes were grey. Her words were like a ghostly whisper. No stutter. "Ten years."

Haruhi asked "How old are you?" "Eighteen."

So she's my age. But-. Haruhi said the exact thing that I was thinking. "But what about the other eight years of your life?" Hikari's eyes were turning darker. She whispered something I couldn't hear. It was so quiet, even Haruhi must of had trouble hearing it. Haruhi's eyes were wide. I wondered what she had heard. Haruhi said "Why?"

Hikari said "Some things are better left unsaid."

Haruhi said "Ok, but when your ready you can tell me."

Hikari nodded. She held out a hand to Haruhi. Haruhi took her hand. Hikari pulled her to her feet. Haruhi said "I think we are going to be great friends."

Hikari's eyes snapped back to her beautiful violet. She said "Y-yeah."

Haruhi pointed to the gazebo covered in roses. She said "Lets go in there and wait for the others."

Hikari nodded. She said "B-but they a-are already h-here."

Hikari turned around to face us. She said "H-Hi."

What a strange girl. So she knew we were standing here the whole time? Before I could ask anything, Haruhi took Hikari's hand to lead her to the gazebo. Hikari followed her to the table inside. Haruhi sat down and patted the seat next to her. Hikari nodded as she sat down beside her.

She gazed around the gazebo looking at the roses with great fascination. She was staring at some rare blue roses. Kyoya had them imported after his mother died. They were her favorite flower. Kyoya pretended that he was cold, but in truth he was lonely without his mother.

We are his escape from that. His family, all except for his sister, ignore him completely. He really cares for his sister and us. He loves us as well. He just won't show it or it would mess up his shadow king reputation. Hikari was completely entranced by the blue flowers. She was staring at them.

Her pale hand started to reach for a rose but stopped. She looked to Kyoya as if for permission to touch them. Kyoya nodded. His glasses glinted in the sunlight. His eyes held curiosity at what she was doing. Everyone was watching with the same stares.

Hikari's fingers lightly traced the surface of the blue petals. The wind picked up once again. I remembered Kyoya saying it was supposed to be a beautiful day. No rain or clouds. No wind. That's odd. The wind is blowing right now. The breeze was warm. Hikari's chocolate colored locks entrapped me. They look so soft. If I touch them would they feel like that?

What did I just think? No. No thinking about that. I can't catch a break here. My eyes skimmed from her hair to the short white fabric rising up her slender legs. Dammit. I was wasn't able to tear my eyes away. Yet nobody moved or said a single word to stop her.

We could only watch as colorful petals danced with the wind around her. They swirled like intricate dance steps around Hikari. She was just so beautiful. Like an angel. I saw something that made my anger start to boil. A tattoo on her shoulder. A barcode with a number twelve in the middle.

Who gave her that mark? Why? She had gotten very sad when Haruhi had mentioned it. There's also the birthmark on her other shoulder. Now that I think about it she hasn't talked about that one at all. It looked like a birthmark, but it could be something else. It reminded me of a rose.

Hikari's expression was sad. She handled the rose with great care. She didn't try to pluck it at all. She said "T-these are s-special to K-Kyoya."

Kyoya's cool exterior was broken now. He said "How did you know that?"

Hikari's eyes never left the rose. Her eyes faded to grey again. Her words were like a ghostly whisper. "It's what they wanted."

What? Who wanted what? How could she know that those roses were special? She has a strange way of knowing things. Her eyes had died just now. Hikari's eyes widened. Snapping back to violet. Her eyes were so interesting. They told so many stories. Tales of sadness, happiness, and woe.

Hikari jumped back from the roses with a yelp. Her foot stumbled over a garden gnome in the middle of the patio. She wordlessly landed on her back on the stone paved floor. A girl is running with me. We are just playing. There is a scream and I'm lost. What the hell am I thinking about?

I had no control over my body as I made my way over to her as quickly as I could. I swung her into my arms being mindful of her back. She buried her face in my chest. I trained my gaze on what she had been looking at. A small white rabbit was looking right back at me. I recognized the rabbit. The collar around its neck confirmed it.

Mitsukuni was the second to spot it. He yelled "Ana-Chan!" He picked up the small rabbit. He said "It's Ana-Chan!"

Ana-Chan was Mitsukuni's new rabbit Aunt Konami had given him. Usa-Chan's playmate. She went missing a couple of days ago. Guess I know where she was now. Mitsukuni's face was bright. His smile truly genuine. He muzzled his face into Ana-Chan's fur. Mitsukuni held out Ana-Chan towards me and said "Look Hikari-Chan! Ana-Chan is really nice!"

Hikari froze. She barely turned her head to look at the cute bunny. She yelped. Her body jerked to try to get out of my arms. She yelled "G-get it a-away!"

Was she scared of this rabbit? Mitsukuni held the bunny to his chest. He said "Hikari?"

I looked down. Hikari's eyes were squeezed shut. She was trembling. Her hands were gripping my shirt with white knuckles. She whispered "P-please d-don't let it h-hurt me."

My arms tightened around her small form. Mitsukuni stated "We won't let anything hurt you Hikari."

He held out Ana-Chan towards us once more. He said "Ana-Chan won't bite you."

Hikari's eyes opened. She didn't move as she said "I-It won't?"

"I promise she won't."

Hikari's hands let go of my shirt. She inclined her face to see the bunny once more. Her small hand slowly reached forward to touch Ana-Chan on the head. Ana-Chan stiffened at the movement. Hikari pulled her hand back. Mitsukuni said "Don't worry. She's just scared because your a new friend."

Hikari said "R-really?"

Mitsukuni's eyes mirrored everyone else's. Their eyes showed their emotions like this. They were all sad for this girl. That she has probably never even seen a bunny before or ever had had the chance to pet one. Everything was new to her.

All these things that we have done or have been doing are things that she has never experienced before. I was also feeling like that. She was already eighteen, but most of her life has been inside a room by herself. What happened to get her in that room when she was only eight years old?

She obviously didn't want to speak about anything involving her past, but I was so curious. I'm going to find out more. I want to know about her. Hikari held her hand out once more. The bunny stiffened again. Hikari stopped for a second, then patted the bunny on the head. She stopped. She was waiting for a reaction I suppose.

Ana-Chan responded by rubbing her head on Hikari's palm. Hikari smiled. She said "M-Mori look!"

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards in a smile. She used both hands to pet her now. She was smiling happily. I felt something stir in my chest. I had to stop these feelings from developing. She wasn't ready for anything like this. I realized with a light blush that I was still holding her. My head was telling me to put her down but my arms wouldn't listen.

Not good. I need to put her down, but I don't want to. I want to hold her closer. Dammit. Mitsukuni giggled with a smile. If I didn't know him as well as I do I would've thought that he was just being cute, but I know him very well. He is planning something in that head of his.

I eyed him warily. What is he giggling about. The other hosts had the same smiles on their faces as well. Hikari asked "C-can I hold h-her?"

Mitsukuni smiled genuinely at her. He only smiled like that around people that he cares about. A little pang of something struck my heart. It made my arms tighten around Hikari. Was this jealousy? Why would I be jealous? Mitsukuni said "Here. Now be careful."

"I-I will. She i-is from s-someone you c-care about."

We all stopped. What did she just say? How does she all of this? What the hell is going on? Hikari asks "D-did I d-do something b-bad?"

Mitsukuni snapped out of his trance first. He handed her the rabbit and said "How did you know that Hikari-Chan?"

Kyoya was second. "I would like to know as well."

Hikari held the bunny on her chest. She petted her head with light strokes. She was quiet for a moment. She said "I-I can s-see."

Haruhi P.O.V.

"I-I can s-see."

What does she mean? Of course she can see. She's not blind. I asked "What do you mean?" Hikari shifted her gaze to me from the rabbit. Her eyes became grey and her words held no stutter. "I can see inside your soul."

What the hell!? No! This girl has to be lying! I said "That's not possible."

Hikari said nothing. I asked "Can you show me?"

Hikari's eyes held no expression of anything in them. She said "No...I can't."

I have a feeling that she is lying to me. I won't press her for it though. She'll tell me when she is ready. I smile at her and say "That's ok. You can tell me later sometime. Ok?"

Hikari's eyes went back to violet as she exclaimed "Y-yeah!"

She covered her mouth with a hand. She said quieter "S-sorry. T-that was l-loud."

I giggled. She giggled underneath her hand. I caught a secret smile on Mori-sempai's lips. I couldn't suppress the smirk on my face. Mori-sempai looked at me questioningly before Hikari asked "M-Mori do y-you want to h-hold Ana-C-Chan?"

This girl isn't selfish at all. She wants to play with the bunny, but she is willing to hand her over to Mori-sempai just to make him happy. Mori shook his head 'no'. Hikari asked "A-are you sure?"

Mori nodded 'yes' this time. Hikari smiled at him. She turned to the rest of us and asked us if we wanted to hold the bunny too. So sweet. We all told her that we didn't want to. She smiled at all of us and asked Kyoya-sempai and Honey-sempai "C-can we p-play on the g-ground for a little b-bit?"

Kyoya said "I don't see the harm in it."

Hikari looked confused. Kyoya sighed with a small smile and cleared up her confusion. He said "That means yes."

Hikari beamed at him. Honey-sempai giggled and said "Yes! But only because your so cute! Like Usa-Chan!"

Hikari smiled at him as well. She said "T-thank you."

Mori-sempai still had on a soft expression as he gently set her down on her toes. I hadn't realized till now that she was barefoot outside. Mori-sempai must have taken off her shoes while she was napping. Kyoya asked "Where are your shoes Hikari?"

Hikari stared at her toes with a sheepish expression. She said "I-I forgot."

Kyoya chuckled. What the fuck? He is so out of character today. I looked around the faces of the host club and was struck with realization. They all seemed softer. Happier. I felt myself smile at this. This girl was already making them happy.

Hikari stopped. Her eyes were now grey. I asked "Hikari-sempai?"

Hikari was older than me, so its still in order for me to call her sempai. Hikari's head slowly turned to face a patch of pretty tulips. Her eyes quickly refilled themselves with a deep green. Hikari said "H-Honey?"

Honey-sempai replied "What is it Hikari?"

"A-Ana-Chan has b-babies."

Honey's face looked confused. Hikari bent towards the tulips and set down the rabbit. She said "W-watch."

We all watched with awaiting faces. Honey-sempai stood next to Hikari-sempai. I peered down into the flowers as well. Ana-Chan sniffed at a flowers stem. She lifted her ears into the air. The bunny hopped towards a small hole in the ground. She stood next to the hole and turned to stare at us. Hikari-sempai said "A-ana-chan says we c-can play with t-them."

Hikari reached her hands towards the rabbit hole. She could hear the rabbit speak? Wtf... The others, all save Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai, just looked at her in shock. Hikari pulled out her cupped hands. A small pink rabbit was sleeping in them. Hikari said "T-they aren't o-old enough t-to play."

She had a frown on her face. It was more of a pout. It looked freakin adorable. Mori-sempai's face darkened by a tint. I smirked once again. Tamaki-sempai just had to ruin it. "MY BABY IS SO CUTE!"

He tried to death-hug her, but she moved out of the way. Tamaki-sempai had a waterfall and said "My baby doesn't want to hug me!"

Hikari said "W-wait till I-I put the b-baby down."

She didn't want the bunny to get squished. She carefully placed it back inside the hole. She stepped away from the tulips and held her arms out. She said "N-now you can d-do that."

I noticed Mori-sempai frowned at this. He kept his usual stature and said nothing. Kyoya-sempai saw that as well. He was smirking in a knowing way. Tamaki-sempai tackled Hikari-sempai in a hug. They both would have fell onto the ground if Mori-sempai didn't place a hand on Hikari-sempai's shoulder. He said "Your back."

Everyone stared at him questioningly. He said "Is it okay?"

Then I recalled that she had indeed fallen onto her back in her haste to get away from A-Ana-Chan. Hikari said "I-its fine."

I said "Well I'll check it just in case."

I saw blood dripping from Tamaki-sempai's nose. The others all had blushes on their faces. Even Mori-sempai. I placed a protective arm around Hikari's shoulders. I said "Perverts."

Hikari had no idea what I was talking about. The boys' faces all turned brighter. Red. They all, except the two calm ones, said in unison "No I'm not!"

I smirked. Times like this were few but were funny as hell. Hikari's innocence came out once again. "p-pervert?"

I scolded myself for saying words she might repeat in front of others. I stated "A pervert is a bad person with disgusting thoughts about doing inappropriate things to you."

Hikari looked around the room at the hosts bright red faces. She stated "T-they are n-not perverts, b-but they d-do h-have wierd thoughts s-sometimes."

I tightened my grip at her last comment. Just as something unladylike was about to come out of my mouth, a horn sounded off. Hikari yelped at the sudden noise, and my arm held her trembling form. Kyoya said "The delivery truck is here."


	7. Chapter 7: I can't tell them

Shattered Angel Chapter Seven: I can't tell you...

A/N: Okay guys. I am lacking in reviews an that is honestly my motivation to keep writing this! I really love to see reviews on here an it makes my day! Anyways as you may already know my laptop has been destroyed...*cries in emo corner with Tamaki* but ill try to keep updating as quickly as possible for all my readers! You guys rock! And please review! I have to write this on my cellphone now... Sooo I've been thinking on turning this story into a crossover with Soul Eater! Tell me what you think! I have a nasty sinus infection and feel like crap. I'm currently writing this instead of sleeping so please REVIEW! Well I don't own OHSHC.. *cries even harder* sadly on with the story!

Hikari P.O.V.

"The delivery truck is here."

What is mommy talking about? What's a delivery truck? The scary loud noise sounded off again. I latched onto Haruhi's chest as it sounded. It scared me. It sounded just like... No. Stop it. Don't cry. I have to be strong. Or else I fail her. I feel safe right now though. Haruhi feels so warm.

Mommy had on his cold glare as a lady scurried into the room. I still hugged Haruhi for no reason. The noises stopped but I still felt uneasy. Haruhi patted my head with one hand and used the other to rub circles on my back. I instantly felt calm. Haruhi asked "Are you alright Hikari-sempai?"

Why was she calling me sempai? What is a sempai? I say "Y-yeah, b-but what's a s-sempai?"

Mommy started talking to the lady. I didn't try to listen but I couldn't help it. Its how _she_ made me. I tried to focus on Haruhi as she said "It's what you call a person older than you."

"o-oh."

Haruhi smiled at me. I really like it when these people smile at me. It makes me feel special. I can't really describe it. I just feel safe and warm. I smiled back at her. Haruhi's face was tinged a bit pink. I asked "A-are you g-getting sick?"

Haruhi's cheeks darkened more. She said "No I'm fine."

"A-are you s-sure?" I didn't want Haruhi to be sick. She was growing special to me. Stop. I can't think like this. Its just going to hurt me. Haruhi eyed me for a moment before saying. "You should smile more."

What? That caught me off guard. I questioned "W-what?"

She stated the answer like it was an everyday thing. "You are happy when you smile. You should try to keep being happy."

_Buh-Bump_..._crack_...stop...this has to stop... My walls are cracking even more now. Haruhi has no idea what she has just done. She is making me care. I won't part with them now. I can't. I will keep them safe from her as long as I can. I can protect them now. I'm stronger than that time. I need to stop thinking like this. I can't cry in front of them.

Haruhi rubs my back more. She is so nice and innocent. Unlike me. I yawn. Mitsukuni peeks at me from over Usa-Chan. He says "You didn't really get your nap huh?"

He sounds...cute. I can feel my eyelids drooping as he speaks. I nod and unconsciously rub my eye with my hand. Tamaki looks over at me with big eyes. His eyes look alot like mine. He has an unusual eye color as well. He stares at me for a moment. Then goes to tackle me. I could easily dodge it, but I kind of like his hugs. I like someone else touch even more though.

I felt something warm on my right side. The ground was moving away from me. I looked up to see Takashi. His blackish eyes seemed different from usual. Harder. Colder. I could see that I wasn't the only one who noticed this. Mitsukuni tensed just barely.

Takashi's stare wasn't a glare. It was more of a warning. It was directed right to Tamaki. Everyone looked to Takashi for an explanation. He kept one arm around me and had a hold of Tamaki's head with the other. Tamaki's eyes started to water. Takashi removed the hand on his head while saying "Her back. No hugs."

Tamaki's eyes stopped watering. His attitude changed as well. He said "I almost forgot. Thank you Mori-sempai."

Mori's stare returned to normal. With a slight nod he inclined his head towards Haruhi. He asked "Can you check it?"

His voice rumbled from his throat. I liked the sound of it. I felt something drop in my stomach. It wasn't a sickly feeling, and I didn't feel sick. It made me want to hold him. Haruhi said "Yeah."

Takashi set me down onto the floor once more. I felt something sad come over me. I wanted him to keep holding me. No. I can't. This has to stop now. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to get hurt. I didn't want to separate with Takashi either.

Haruhi held out her hand to me. I took it without hesitation. Haruhi smiled. She said "Lets go check it."

I grinned back while nodding my head. Haruhi started to walk, taking me with her. I walked behind her without a single word. Haruhi led me to the same room that I had slept in earlier. I could hear steps behind me but I didn't look back to see who it was.

It actually sounded like multiple people so I assumed that the others had followed us as well. Haruhi stopped walking when we reached the bathroom. She pulled me inside the open door. Then with a turn she stated "We will be out in a moment."

I peeked my head around Haruhi to see onyx eyes staring at me. Gray surrounded by black specks. So... "Pretty."

I blinked. Everyone stared at me in confusion. Had I just said that? I felt my face turn warmer. Hikaru asked "Pretty what?"

I said "M-Mori's eyes a-are pretty." Mori's face turned a tiny bit pink. He smiled warmly at me in thanks. I didn't feel wierd anymore. I smiled. Haruhi chose that time to shut the door with a "We'll be out in a minute."

My back was throbbing. I hadn't noticed until Haruhi had started to undo the back of the dress that she gave me. I felt cold air rush to my skin. Then a gasp. I asked "H-Haruhi?"

A warm hand touched my back. I tensed at the touch. I couldn't help it. It was reflex. Haruhi said "This looks like it hurts."

I didn't think it hurt. I've endured way worse than this. Haruhi reached into the cabinet thing. I took this opportunity to take a look at my back. A nice sized bruise was there. Its reddish purple tint sickened me. Blood trickled a little as well from a scratch. I couldn't stand looking at bruises. Or blood. I can't handle blood. I did as I've always done to injuries. I licked my thumb.

Haruhi's voice ripped me from my concentration. My thumb halted about two inches from my wound. I asked "W-what?"

"I said stop! Don't do that!"

Her yelling made me cringe. Haruhi said softly "Sorry Hikari-sempai. But you shouldn't do that."

"W-why not?"

"That's not healthy. You'll get your wound infected."

I've done this plenty of times before and nothing like that had ever happened to me. I asked "D-don't you d-do this?"

Haruhi looked confused. I pressed my licked thumb to my wound and smeared the saliva onto it. Haruhi tried to grab my hand until she just froze in place. I asked "I-Is something w-wrong?"

I looked at the wound once more. It was closing up nicely. Haruhi just watched my skin pull itself back together and the bruise fade to a yellowish color. Haruhi's voice stuttered. "W-what was that?"

I'm confused. Then I remembered. Kiri couldn't do this either. I had to heal her wounds myself. I said "I-it's always d-done this."

Haruhi still looked shocked. I was worried. What if she doesn't like me anymore? Will she disappear from me? I don't like how she's looking at me. It makes me feel sad. I feel like a monster. Haruhi found her composure after a moment of blankly staring at my wound. She said "Well that's pretty handy."

My eyes widened. She thinks that this is ok? She's not scared of me? These people are so strange. They aren't like the other humans. Kiri was strange as well. Ow. Stop thinking. Haruhi started to button my dress back up. She said "I think that you are very special."

You sound so much like..._her_. But i know that _she_ never cared..._she want_ed me to die.._ Buh-bump_. Stop this now. Haruhi stop. Please. Haruhi's hand slid into mine. The warmth of her touch reassured me. I felt ok. I didn't feel sad or strange now. It was like her warmth was chasing away all the bad things.

I know this is temporary but I can't stop myself from liking this feeling. Haruhi looked perfectly fine with holding my hand. She was smiling warmly at me. I could open up to her...no...that's impossible.

Takashi P.O.V.

Haruhi looked incredulous when she opened the bathroom door. I saw Hikari trailing behind her looking fine. Something was bugging Haruhi. I glanced from Haruhi to Hikari. There had been some yelling that we heard, but we couldn't make it out.

Kyoya asked "Is everything alright Haruhi?"

He would notice if something was wrong. Haruhi gave him a look that said I'll-tell-you-later-so-shut-it. Kyoya played it smooth and said "I'll be with the movers if you need me."

Hikari's hand slid into his. She asked "M-Mommy?"

Kyoya's entire expression softened. He said "Mommy has to take care of some things."

Hikari gripped his hand tighter. She said softly"Y-your coming b-back right?"

Kyoya gave her a smile and said "Yes, I'm coming back."

This girl...she has abandonment issues. We will have to reassure her that we would come back whenever we leave. She has been alone most of her life. Someone has probably made fake promises to her before. I felt my anger rising. Why did anything bad ever have to happen to someone who clearly didn't do anything to deserve it? Why?

She was so sweet. She was extremely kind. Selfless. She only wanted to be around people. She probably wanted to be loved. For someone to love her. Hikari released Kyoya's hand. She had a sad expression. What if someone had just left her in that hellhole after making a promise to her?

My fists were beginning to clench. I felt a small hand slip into mine. Then a whispered voice. "Calm down Takashi."

Mitsukuni. My fists ceased their clenching. Mitsukuni could always calm me down easily. I think its his cute and calm aura. It acted as a soother to my already calm facade. Hikari released his hand with an unreadable expression. Her grip on Haruhi's hand tightened. Haruhi gave her a reassuring smile to convince her. Hikari's expression didn't change.

Kaoru piped up "Lets play a game!"

Hikaru moved his hand into Hikari's. _Pang_. My chest...it stings. What is this feeling? It feels like...jealousy. I'm jealous? I've never been jealous of anyone before. My jealousy increased when Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bumping Haruhi's hand out of Hikari's. Hikari's smile returned. She said "W-what game?"

So she liked games. Hikari's eyes changed to a light golden color. Orange and yellow specks circled around her iris. God her eyes were beautiful. We all stared at the mix of autumn colors in fascination. Hikaru said "Uhhhhh..."

He trailed off staring into her eyes. They entrapped me into her first gaze. She was just so beautiful...ok stop it right now.. I can't think like this. I just can't. Even if I do like her, she wouldn't understand.

Hikari P.O.V.

Takashi...is staring at me. His eyes are very peculiar. I can read his emotions through them. I remember one saying that _she_ used to say. The eyes are the windows to the soul.

Takashi's gaze told me one thing. He wanted to know more about me. Why? Why would he possibly want to know about me? My life has not been good in the least, but he is still so curious about it. But I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone about my past. Its been so long ago since then. I just hope that she doesn't find me... I won't be able to stop myself this time...


	8. Chapter 8: The girl who cried darkness

Shattered Angel Chapter Eight: The girl who cried darkness...

Kaoru P.O.V

I wonder what's wrong with Haruhi. If I'm good at anything its reading emotions through facial expressions. Haruhi's expression was definitely wrong or at least majorly confused. I wonder what happened in there...

Hikaru glanced to Mori before a smirk settled on his face. He said "Let's play hide and seek!"

Hikaru will you ever learn? You can't keep playing with people like this. It's going to push away the people you care about. Mori eyed him warily. Hikaru slid his fingers underneath her chin. He tilted her head sideways and whispered something in her ear. I didn't catch it. Hikari's eyes brightened. She exclaimed "Yeah!"

She blushed...she blushed? Her cheeks tinted pink. I smiled. She was super cute! Hikari said "S-sorry, that w-was really loud."

I didn't mind it at all. She was refreshing. Like a fresh breath of outdoor air. all the proper princesses' get very boring to play with. The can never tell Hikaru and I apart. We just smile and say they did to please them. Our own mother can't even do that. I felt my face fall. I felt a hand clench tighter onto mine.

Hikari? Her eyes burned with something I couldn't describe. She wasn't blushing at all anymore. She said "Even if they can't, they still care for you both."

What...the...fuck... I almost ran to hide from her. How did she know what I was thinking! I'm silently freaking out. Everyone looked between us in confusion. I asked "H-how did you know...what I was thinking?"

Hikari's eyes grew wide and she dropped my hand from hers. She said "I-I didn't m-mean to!"

She looked scared. Why? That was creepy, but overall it was pretty awesome. Hikari's eyes changed to their usual violet. Her gaze was directed at the floor. She said "I-I didn't m-mean to look. I'm s-sorry."

I slipped my hand back into hers. "It's ok."

At least she didn't say what I was thinking out loud. Hikari squeezed my hand. She gave me one of her genuine smiles. I guess this must have moved her in some way. Kyoya, ever the investigator, asked "What just happened Hikari?"

Hikari held my hand in a tight grip, but it wasn't hurting me. She kept her eyes on the ground. "I-I didn't m-mean to b-but I looked."

Kyoya's eyebrow raised. "What does look mean?"

Hikari shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the situation right now. Mori-sempai gave Kyoya a warning stare. Kyoya didn't move the slightest inch. Instead Hikari said "I-It's w-what I was t-talking about earlier."

Her voice was quiet. She didn't move her gaze from the ground. Kyoya's expression changed into understanding. He said "Well, lets play that game now."

Hikari's head came up and her eyes brightened. They changed to a beautiful sunrise. Pinks, purples, and sky blues were expertly mixed into each other. Her eyes were so amazing. Hikari's hand came out of mine. She shot forward and took Kyoya's hand. I looked to see that she had dropped Hikaru's hand as well. He didn't act childish though. He just watched her with a soft smile. Hikari said "L-let's play M-Mommy!"

Kyoya chuckled. Wtf...He laughed? This girl is getting us out of our shells. Hikari tugged Kyoya towards the gazebo. She said "I-I'll be "it" i-if you w-want."

Kyoya held her hand and replied "I'll be "it" with you."

Hikari smiled sweetly at him. I glanced over to Mori-sempai for his reaction. He was simply blushing...ok maybe not so simple. Hikari gave him another smile as they walked hand in hand to the gazebo. Hikari sat down and Kyoya rested beside her.

Mori-sempai's aura was different now. I could practically see the little green monster on his back. Hehe.. I think this could be fun though. I've never seen Mori-sempai so jealous before. Come to think of it, the only emotion he's ever shown is to Honey-sempai...

I caught that oh-too-familiar gleam in Hikaru's eyes. Oh shit... It's on now. Hikaru is gonna get his ass kicked... Hehe... Hikari called out "M-Mori do you want t-to hide?"

Mori shook his head "no". Honey-sempai gave him a cute smile as he jumped on Hikari's lap. Hikari gave a slight squeal at the sudden action but giggled. Mori-sempai was blushing still...

Mori P.O.V

Dammit... Stop blushing. Now. She's just too beautiful... I gave a small smile to the giggling girl in front of me. She continued to stir feelings in me that I couldn't comprehend. It's just confusing... I want her, but I can't have her... I barely even know her... Why do I feel like this?

Hikari turned her head to face me. My heart sped up at the action. She smiled at me... She doesn't understand these feelings at all... I found myself smiling back despite my thoughts. She brings out the best in people with just that smile. Hikari giggled more. Mitsukuni exclaimed "You're soooo cute!"

He tackled her. Hikari was tickled by him. I didn't feel that chest pain though. It felt okay for Mitsukuni to play with her but not the other boys. I'm jealous... Hikari continued to laugh while Mitsukuni tickled her. I smiled. They were so cute... Goddammit.. There I go again...

Hikari's laugh was so sweet. I wanted it to keep coming. I had a strong feeling that she's never laughed this much in her life. She was comfortable around us. Mitsukuni stood up from the ground. He held out his hand to the still giggling girl. Hikari placed hers in his with no hesitation. Mitsukuni said as he helped her up "Now lets make teams!"

And that's how we played all afternoon...

Haruhi P.O.V

Hikari looks troubled... I'll ask her if something's wrong. "Hikari?"

Her voice was less animated than before. "Yes Haruhi?"

She yawned cutely. I sighed. "Nothing. Let's get you ready for bed."

Her eyes changed to a bright ocean blue with bright green swirls. I took her hand in mine and began to lead her away from the other hosts. I called out to them. "I'm taking Hikari upstairs for bed!"

The still laughing hosts all replied in unison "Okay!"

This is the first time I've seen Kyoya smile like this around us. Its good for him. Hikari didn't say anything the entire time I lead her upstairs. She just rubbed her eyes cutely. We reached the stairs but Hikari stopped entirely. Her knees wobbled. I almost yelled "Hikari are you alright!"

She smiled and nodded. She said sheepishly "T-this happens when I-I get really s-sleepy."

Hikari's legs gave out. She would have crashed to the floor if I didn't catch her. I yelled "Hikari!"

What's wrong with her? People don't just fall like this! Is she sick? Oh god, please don't let her be sick! I placed a hand onto her forehead. No fever... Hikari smiled at me. She said "I-I'm okay. H-honest..."

She dropped fully onto the ground with me holding her. I cried out "Hikari!"

I lifted her head. She was unconscious! I screamed "Someone help!"

Oh god! Hikari be okay! Please! I screamed once more until someone finally heard me. A maid came running downstairs at the the noise. She hurried quickly over to us. She exclaimed "What's going on here!"

She saw Hikari unconscious and ran outside. Probably to get the others. Hurry. In a matter of seconds later all the others burst through the doors. I tried to stand her up on my own as they ran toward us. She was really light. I managed to get her to her knees before Kyoya began checking her for injuries or health issues.

I started blabbering about what she said to me. I didn't know what to do. Kyoya said after he finished "There's nothing wrong with her, but she's unconscious... I don't get it..."

Mori-sempai must have sensed that I was on the verge of tears. He placed his big hand on my head. That calmed me down. He smiled at me. I was okay now. He kneeled down beside Kyoya. He slid his hands underneath Hikari's back and legs. He lifted her into the air with ease. I reached out to grab Hikari's hand. Honey-sempai said cutely "Maybe this is what happens when Kari-Chan is really sleepy."

She did say that but still... Falling unconscious when your tired is ridiculous... That scared me.. Badly... I realize how much I care for her already... Its only been a frickin day and a half! But still... I care for her... Mori-sempai smiled at me. Honey shimmied up Mori-sempai's back to sit on his shoulders. He held Usa-Chan tight in his hands. Even if he wouldn't show it, he was freaking out too.

Mori P.O.V.

I held Hikari tighter. I didn't want to freak the others out, but I was scared for a moment. Until I checked her pulse secretly. She was merely sleeping. Just as she told Haruhi. Haruhi was going to cry... This girl had already become so important to her... In such little time...

I had to admit. Everyone freaked out at what had just occurred. She just collapsed without warning. My gaze rested on the sleeping girl in my arms as we reached our destination. Her room... It was hers now. Somehow this all felt right. It just felt as natural as breathing.

Mitsukuni hopped from my shoulders to land on Hikari's large bed. Hikari didn't stir at all as I layed her down to sleep. I looked to the alarm clock beside her bed. It was only 6:30. She must have had a long day... Mitsukuni wrapped Usa-Chan into Hikari's arms. He placed a quick peck of his lips on Hikari's forehead. She didn't stir at all.

Mitsukuni giggled while saying "Takashi, give her one too."

I smiled at him. He knew exactly what I wanted to do at that moment. I bent down and gave her a kiss to her cheek. She sighed. That sigh captivated me... "Takashi?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by a crying Mitsukuni. He wailed silently "T-Takashi I was s-scared!"

I opened my arms and he climbed into them. He had been a scared by that as well. Kyoya had even been frightened, and that's a first for him... I gave one last glance to the sleeping beauty before I carried Mitsukuni downstairs to go comfort him.

Hikari P.O.V.

_Its dark... Someone help me... Please... Help me... Blood... So..much...blood... My body is being dragged back.. Stop! Let go! I scream but no one can help me. The faces of monsters are all that I can see. A little girl sits in a pool of blood. Crying... Hoping something will end her misery... Everything she has has been taken... Everything is gone... Torn limbs are spread around the gray walls. Everything is painted red. But that doesn't make sense.. Because... The liquid I'm swallowing as I drown... Is my blood... And... My blood is black..._

I shot forward screaming to get out of these memories. Only to clutch the covers and realize, I'm in my bed. In my room. I freeze. I scream once again as the dark envelops me in its cold embrace. I can't stand the dark... Darkness is where bad things happen...

I screamed once again and ran to the door. I threw the door open only to run into a wall. My body hit the ground. I looked up to see Mori and the others. Mori asks "Are you alr-".

I shoot from my place on the ground to wrap my arms around his chest. I can't stop myself from crying. Old memories are becoming fresh once again. He is surprised for a moment, but I just keep crying. Honey looks around the room to check for anything, but he finds nothing. I knew he wouldn't find anything. Its all in my head...

I couldn't breathe. The breaths I did manage to gasp in were short and choppy. My lungs burned. I can't think straight... Dark...dark...help me... Honey's voice somehow pulled me back from my thoughts. "There's nothing in here Hikari."

is voice was supposed to calm me down, but it only helped a little bit. Mori patted my back and my breathing stabilized. How did he do that? He kept rubbing circles into my back like Haruhi had done before. Mommy asked "Hikari? Did you by chance have a bad dream?"

I nodded my head. Kiri had told me about those once... Buh-thump. Ouch... Stop... "Then you must have had a nightmare."

"N-nightmare?"

The others all seemed relieved. I asked "T-that was a n-nightmare?"

Those weren't made up dreams though... I don't want to remember... Hikaru said "Do you wanna sleep in our room tonight Hikari?"

That sounds good... I don't want to be alone... In the dark... **_The dark is where bad things happen..._**

The end! So please review and whatnot! Luvs ya my lovelies!


End file.
